


The Conniving Crow

by MiraJanePierce



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, just some curse words here and there, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 31,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraJanePierce/pseuds/MiraJanePierce
Summary: Ukai Keishin, Karasuno's Temporary Coach, gets quite the surprise when his younger sister suddenly arrives. He had completely forgotten about picking her up when she returned home from studying abroad. Ukai (f/n) quickly gets dragged into the adventures of the Karasuno's Boys Volleybal Club.





	1. Introduction

Before I start this story I wanted to write a short introduction, please read it.

Simple legend for reading the story:  
"..." = What a character says  
'...' = What a character thinks  
(...) = Author notes  
(f/n) = First name  
(h/c) = Hair color  
(e/c) = Eye color

For this story I took some inspiration from on old one that was deleted, I believe this was written by someone who called themself teacup23. Their old work was somehow deleted and they never reposted it anywere themselves. This won't be a copy of that work, but the base of the story took inspiration from it.

I hope you will all enjoy this story! If you want a certain character to get more attention, feel free to leave a comment!


	2. Part 1

After finally putting away all your belongings, you were ready to leave and head towards Karasuno High, just to give your brother a piece of your mind.

Your older brother, Ukai Keishin, was supposed to pick you up when you came back from (country), where you were studying abroad for the past 3 years. But, for reasons unknown, he had completely forgotten about you.

Your mom had informed you that he was now coaching the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club, but only temporarily. That’s how you knew where to find him.

‘I can’t believe him, who forgets their own sister!? I swear, this is why I am Gramps favorite!’  
(h/c) hair was flowing behind you as you were storming toward the gymnasium where the Volleyball Club was having their practice. (e/c) eyes blazing in anger and frustration.

You were going to start you first year of High School here at Karasuno tomorrow, but because of your forgetful brother you were already here.

When you neared the gymnasium, you could already hear the squeaking of shoes and the echoes of voices. Now you only had to find Keishin…

* * *

 The boys of the Karasuno Volleyball Club continued their practice, they needed to prepare for their upcoming practice match against Nekoma High. Three figures stood off at the side observing the practice, Takeda and Kiyoko were taking notes while their newly appointed temporary coach Ukai called out on things the boys needed to improve on.

“Nice receive Noya! Asahi, don’t be afraid to really spike the ball! Hinata, stop jumping all over the place! And Kageyama, stop scaring him!”

The coach called out once more, gathering all the boys around him to go over some new formations.

“Alright, so what I want to try is---”  
“Oniiiiii-saaaaaaaaan!!”

But an angry voice interrupted him and before anyone could react, you had leapt towards your brother, shouting in anger.

“You idiot! What kind of brother forgets his own sister! You’re such an idiot!”

You continued to scream at your brother whilst shaking him by his collar as he tried to regain his senses. You had every right to be angry at him, you had to figure out a way home on your own!

Meanwhile everyone else was just staring at all of it confused. Most had the same question on their mind.  
‘Who is this beautiful girl that’s attacking our coach?’  
Finally, Takeda decided to intervene, he gave a slight cough to gain your attention.  
“Umm, excuse me. I couldn’t help but hear you say Coach Ukai is your brother?”

You stopped yelling at your brother after hearing someone address you, you quickly started bowing and apologizing.  
“Oh, I’m sorry! Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Ukai (f/n). Not the best first impression, but it’s  nice to meet you all!”

‘She’s gorgeous!’ was the though flying through the heads of the boys before you. Pink dusted their cheeks while you looked back at them with shining (e/c) eyes.

You scratched the back of your neck as you smiled sheepishly at the group before you. Wide eyes of various colors bored into you as they tried to process what you just said. Once they finally understood, all hell broke lose thanks to a certain duo of second years and an orange haired first year.

“Ehhhhhh!?”  
“How can you be related!?” The short orange hair boy wailed in utter disbelief.  
“This beauty has graced us with her presence Noya! Now we have Kiyoka-san and this wonderful girl! Cried out the one with the shaved head.

The bald one and the shorter one who had brown hair with a blond patch at the front, burst into tears while start surrounded them. A boy with dark brown hair and a scary look on his face managed to calm them down, while a boy with greyish hair apologized to you for their behavior. Seeing all of this made you back away, laughing nervously.

“Well, we just are related. But I look more like our mom. And umm, thank you for the compliment, I think?”

Before anyone else could speak, your brother finally regained his senses. He groaned a bit as he came to stand next to you, ruffling your hair. Grumbling, you tried to fix your now tangled locks.

“Alright everyone, let me properly introduce this little gremlin.” Said your brother.  
“Don’t call me that!” You shouted at his comment.  
“What? I always called you that when you were little, just think of it as a cute nickname like you did back then.” He retorted.  
“Feeling the love Onii-san.” You mumbled more to yourself.  
“Anyway, this is my younger sister. She’ll be transferring to Karasuno now that she’s back from (country). She’s a first year. And since she’s my sister, she’ll be helping us out.” Explained your brother.  
“I didn’t agree to this….” You said to him.  
“Well, you’re doing it anyway. No girls team for you.” He replied.  
“Fine.” Was your short answer back.

You crossed your arms and pouted a bit at the news. The team encircled you and started to introduce themselves. You found Kiyoko to be very kind, as well as Sugawara. Asahi just nodded at you nervously, he seemed to be afraid he would break you with a simple touch. You smiled brightly up at the third year, shocking him.

“Wait, you’re not scared of me?” He asked confused.  
“Why would I be scared?” You asked back.  
“Well, because I have long hair and facial hair, it scares a few people since apparently I look older.” He replied.  
“If there’s anyone here that looks scary, it’s Onii-san with his weird dyed blond hair.” You jabbed at your brother.  
“Hey! I heard that!” He shouted at you.  
“That was the point…” You mumbled under your breath.

Next, you met the dark haired boy named Sawamura Daichi, as well as the second years Tanaka and Nishinoya. Both nearly fainted when you called them senpai. You continued greeting everyone, the other second years seemed to react normal at least.

Now only the first years were left. First you met a boy with darkish green hair and freckles named Yamaguchi, who just waved at you while sheepishly smiling, though his cheeks where tinted a light shade of pink. Next was the giant Tsukishima.

“So, should we call you a gremlin too or should I just go for Munchkin-san?” He asked with a smug look on his face.  
‘I am tempted to punch him….’ You though to yourself.

Ignoring the snide remark you turned to a very intense looking boy who just bowed and screamed his name at you. Kageyama Tobio. You learned that the hyper orange haired boy was named Hinata and that he was a middle blocker.

“You must be a decoy then right? And have some strong quick-attacks.” You asked him.

His eyes widened at your statement, amazed at how quickly you figured out his specialty. Before he could come up with a response, you continued your observations.

“I’m assuming Tanaka-senpai is a wing spiker, as is Azumane-senpai, who clearly is the ace. Kinnoshita-senpai is also a wing spiker. Tsukishima, AKA String Bean is a middle blocker, as is Narita-senpai.”

The tall blond scowled at your new nickname for him.

“Sugawara-senpai and Kageyama appear to be your setters, so that means Nishinoya-senpai is your libero. Sawamura-senpai looks like someone who specializes in receives and defense, but is still strong enough to be a wing spiker. The same goes for Ennoshita-senpai.”

…

“How!?” Hinata screeched at you in amazement, demanding to know how you figured that all out.  
“Ehh? Oh, umm, well I’ve been playing volleyball since I was little. Gramps taught me and I just have a knack for strategizing and figuring people out.” You explained to them.

Other began to question you, curious to know more about you. Kageyama just started asking questions intensely on where you trained and for how long you’ve been practicing. As the questions kept being fired at you, you were finally saved when Sugawara stepped in and made everyone calm down.

“Easy guys, back off. Let’s give her some space. Tanaka, stop making such a scary face!” He told them.

Your brother stepped in and explained to them why he wanted you to help with their training.

“Now, the main reason I want her to help out before the practice match is because most of you need to work on your receives. She’s the best person for that. After all, she was a nation level libero back in (country).” He started explaining.

The second Nishinoya learned you were also a libero, he tackled you to the ground claiming you would training together and that you could be the guardians of the team.

“He-help… Ca-can’t breathe….” You tried to say.

Sugawara and Daichi managed to get you out of the hyperactive boy’s grip, allowing the air to rush back into your lungs.


	3. Part 2

After all the introductions were over, Takeda brought you a change of clothes from the girls Volleyball Club that they weren’t using. Grabbing the jersey and spandex, you ran off to get changed, leaving the boys to let everything sink in.  
While your bother was off talking with Takeda and Kiyoko, the boys took the opportunity to talk about their team’s new addition.

“So, (f/n) is really pretty huh?” Hinata chirped.  
“Don’t go using her name so casually, you idiot!” Kageyama smacked the shorter boy, getting flustered over the thought of using your first name.  
“Oh look, the King is blushing, how cute.” Tsukishima teased, causing the dark haired boy to glare at him.  
“But we can’t call her Ukai, the coach will think we’re talking to him!” Nishinoya piped up.  
“Noya and Hinata might be right about this. We’ll have to ask her what she prefer when she returns.” Daichi said, getting everyone to calm down.

Still, the thought on all of their minds was that you were indeed adorable. Just the idea of you in some spandex was enough to cause a few of the boys to blush red.

You finally returned, a tight fitting jersey and spandex revealing your figure to the boys for them to ogle at. Adjusting you shorts, you made your way over to them. You stood between a sherry red Yamaguchi and Tanaka-senpai who was trying to hide his nosebleed.

“Before we start, umm, how would you like us to address you?” Asked Sugawara-senpai awkwardly.  
“Oh right! You can all just call me (f/n), I really don’t mind. I’m used to it, since everyone in (country) used my first name.” You replied.

Cue Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata fainting from the honor of calling you by your first name.  
Finally Kiyoko, Takeda and your brother made their way back to the group. You still weren’t too enthusiastic about being forced to help for this practice match, but you figured your brother must have some good reason for it.

“Alright Nii-san, you better tell me why you’re so determined to have me help for this practice match. I mean, you did say you were just a temporary coach.”  
“It’s against Nekoma.” He replied.  
“…”  
“…”  
“Why didn’t you say so!? Let’s go! We’re gonna crush Grampa Neko’s team! Come on guys, let’s get going!” You shouted enthusiastically.

You grabbed Daichi’s and Kageyama’s hand as you started dragging them towards the court, leaving them as blushing stuttering messes trailing behind you. The others joined you on the court, some a little jealous of the contact their captain and setter had with you.

Kageyama and Sugawara stood ready for your and Nishinoya’s receives, so that the others could see what they needed to learn. Your brother spiked a ball towards you, your eyes honing in on the ball. Lowering yourself, you perfectly received the ball, sending it right towards Sugawara.

“That’s what I want you all to learn. Since Noya seems to have no idea how to explain how you should receive, I want (f/n) to work with Tsukishima and Hinata, since you two are our weakest receivers. Daichi, you and Noya can work with the others.” Your brother told everyone.

“Hai.” Some of the boys  gritted their teeth at the thought of the two first years getting so much of your attention.  
“Alright, that’s it for today. Everyone clean up and then head out, you’re cleaning too (f/n).” Your brother ordered everyone.  
“Ugh, fine.” You replied, muttering more to yourself.

Grumbling, you went with Kiyoko to grab some brooms while the boys collected the balls. As you walked away, many took the chance to glance at your retreating figure and wonderful behind, blushing at the sight of you and Kiyoko next to each other.

Your brother was talking with Takeda when he noticed the red faces of the boys. Snickering, he just shook his head.  
‘This is going to be interesting.’

After all the cleaning was over, your first day with the club had ended and tomorrow would be your first official day of High School.


	4. Part 3

Sitting in Sakanoshita Store, you were munching away at your breakfast and trying to ignore the horrid smell of Keishin’s cigarettes. Today was your first actual day of classes, so you were rummaging through your bag to make sure you had everything with you.

“Oi Gremlin, don’t forget your volleyball stuff, we have an early practice this morning! You should head out now to get you class schedule from the office beforehand.” Your brother called out to you.  
“Stop calling me a gremlin! I’m not a gremlin!” You shouted back to him.  
“You’re short and you cause me misfortune, so yeah, you are a gremlin.” He explained.  
“Pff Jerk!” You shouted to him as you made your way out the store.  
“Oi!” Was the only thing he could shout back before you were out the door.

As you walked out of the shop you ran straight into Tanaka, toppling over him as you both fell to the ground. Disjoined sentences left the second year’s mouth as he realized whose chest was so close to his face. The color of his entire face matched that of a tomato, steam practically shooting out of his ears in embarrassment.

Realizing the situation you were both in, you began apologizing profusely as you helped the boy up. Looking down at the ground, you tried to focus more on the pebbles of dirt encircling your shoes. Unknown to you, Tanaka was practically glowing now that he had recovered from his initial shock. If you had been in an anime, light would have surrounded him as angels and birds sang.

“G-good morning (f/n)-san!” The shouted, a shiver running down his spine when your (e/c) orbs shot up to look at him.

“Good morning Tanaka-senpai. I’m sorry I ran into you like that. Are you heading to school now?” You asked him.

Tanaka nodded his head, falling into a pace with you as you both made your up the hill towards Karasuno. The second year started telling you all about the school and even tried to teach you how to make his famous delinquent face on your way there. Giggling at his actions you waved goodbye once you arrived, running off to the office to get your schedule.

Everyone stood off to the side, either sweat dropping or in Tsukishima’s case snickering at the sight before them. Kageyama was once again lecturing Hinata on how useless he though he was. The orange haired boy just leapt around loudly trying to make his point. All of this came to an abrupt halt at the arrival of an incredibly calm and dazed Tanaka.

“Oi, what’s up with Tanaka? He’s never this quiet.” Sugawara whispered to Daichi.

Cautiously they approached their teammate. Unable to handle the sight before him, Nishinoya bursts forward, shouting at Tanaka to snap out of it.

“Oh it turns me on when she looks at me like that!” was his only response.  
“What are you talking about?” Asked the shorter boy.

Seeing his friends, Tanaka snapped out of his daze and went on to explain what had happened that morning. The news had Nishinoya in tears of envy and happiness as he patted his friend on the back for such incredible progress. Hinata looked over at his senpai with amazement, eyes sparkling with admiration. Everyone else was either grumbling over the news or blushing at the image that they had of you falling onto them.

The door of the gym opened revealing you, Kiyoka and Ukai; signaling it was time for practice to start.


	5. Part 4

Smiling you made your way over to Tsukishima and Hinata, ready to work with them on their receives. A light tap on your shoulder caught your attention. Turning, you were met with Sugawara smiling sweetly at you, offering to help you since he had already helped Hinata a little with his receives. Nodding your head enthusiastically, you scurried off with the three, leaving everyone else to continue their grumbling.

All through morning practice you worked with the two, making sure they got their stance right and working on getting their reflexes right. Hinata seemed to want to soak everything in, he was like a sponge. Every correction you gave he took to heart, working to improve. The energy he exuded made you even more excited to train.

“You’re like a ray of sunshine Hinata! It’s so much fun to train with you” You commented, causing the boy to practically wilt away in happiness.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima just lazily followed, make a smart comment every time you came over to fix his stance. Whether you were fixing his arms or showing him how to move, he always found a way to make a jab at you.

“I’m starting to think you like coming over here just so you can touch me Munchkin-san.” He teased.

You looked at him with a blank stare, flicking his forehead before going back to stand with Sugawara. You and the grey haired boy sent balls towards the two consistently, correcting them where possible.

“You’re a great teacher (f/n). It’s really impressive.” Sugawara said to you.

A light blush erupted onto your cheeks at the compliment. The smile on Sugawara’s face was almost too much for you to handle.

“Th-thanks Sugawara-senpai.” You said back.  
“Just call me Suga.” He told you.

A small squeak escaped your lips at his words, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata and Tsukishima. For once the two agreed on something, they did not like how their senpai was getting so close to you.

Meanwhile everyone else would occasionally try to catch a glimpse of how your practice with the three of them was going. Each wanted to have a chance to work with you and knowing that those three were getting special attention really got to them, especially to Nishinoya.

“Gah! Ukai-sensei! I would like to have the opportunity to work with (f/n)-san! As a fellow libero I want to see what I can learn form her!” He told your brother.  
‘And so it begins.’ Keishin snickered to himself, well aware of what was going on.  
“Later today we’re going to have a little match so you’ll be going up against her. That’s a good chance to learn from her.” He told the short boy.  
“H-hai!” Nishinoya replied back.

Morning practice come to an end with you praising Sugawara and Hinata, and telling Tsukishima he’s as lazy as can get. While cleaning you noticed that Kageyama kept staring at you with his intense gaze. Deciding it would be easier to just ask what was going on, you made your way over to him.

Once he realized you were coming towards him, the boy began shifting, becoming more and more nervous in your presence.

“Hey Kageyama, is there something you wanted to ask? I noticed you looking at me.” You asked him.  
“U-um I was j-just wondering if you knew what class you were in.” He told you.  
“Oh! I’m in class 1-4.” You chirped.

Both Hinata and Kageyama felt their hearts plummet at the news. You were in the same class as Yamaguchi and that jerk Tsukishima. At the news, Tsukishima instantly came over making a smart remark at how he was amazed you were smart enough to be in the class. The response was you throwing a ball at his gut. Growling at the tall blonde, you apologized to Kageyama. Unknow to you, he was more than happy to see you take out his snarky teammate.

Meanwhile Yamaguchi just shyly said he was glad your were in his class, resulting in you pinching his freckled cheeks and saying you were glad to have him as your classmate. Ruffling the flustered boy’s hair, you turned back to Kageyama.

“I guess we aren’t in the same glass, but I’d be more than happy to help you study sometimes!” You told him.  
“H-hai!” Was his loud reply.

Kageyama bowed thanking you with his usual shout. Waving your hands you calmed him down claiming it was no problem for you. Waving goodbye to the black haired boy you went back to the storage room to put some volleyballs back. On your way you bumped into a broad back. Looking up your were met with the profusely apologizing Asahi.

“Don’t worry Azumane-senpai, it’s my fault for not looking where I was going. Oh! Your hair is falling out. Here let me help you.” You said to the tall boy.

Signaling him to sit down, you began to run your fingers through his chestnut locks. The blush on his face was enough to make someone think he had fallen into a pile of red paint. Once you had his hair back in its bun you patted his shoulder, he told you it’s fine to just call him Asahi and returned to your duties, leaving a flustered Asahi and everyone else gawking at how their glass hearted ace had managed that.

Back in the storage room, you began organizing the volleyballs, making sure you had all of them. A light cough caught your attention. Looking up you say Ennoshita smiling at you, holding another volleyball.

“You forgot this one.” He informed you.  
“Oh thanks!” You replied.

The second year brought the ball over, gently placing it in the cart before asking if you needed help with anything else. Shaking your head you thanked him, walking back into the gym with him. You both began chatting away, shocking everyone else.  
‘When the hell did Ennoshita get to her!?’

Once everything was clean, you ran off to get changed for class. However, before you managed to leave, Daichi caught you.

“Hey (f/n) I was wondering if you’d be able to go over receives with me during lunch. I know you’re probably busy, but I thought it’d be a good chance to see what I could improve on.” He suggested.  
“Yeah for sure Sawamura-senpai! I’d be happy to!” You told him.

Waving to the boy you ran off to the change room, leaving him with a huge grin on his face.


	6. Part 5

Dressed in your uniform, you were prepared to head to your first class. At first you though you’d be able to walk with Yamaguchi but then you remembered a certain String Bean. Deciding against that idea, you figured you’d just try and find the classroom by yourself. Wandering out towards the school, a loud voice calling out your name caught your attention. Turning around you saw Nishinoya running towards you, a huge smile on his face.

“Hey Nishinoya-senpai! What can I do for you?” You asked him.  
“I was just going to offer to show you to your class, since you probably haven’t had the chance to explore the school yet.” He explained.  
“That’d be great! Thanks!” You smiled at him.

You followed the energetic libero through the halls, both chatting away about how you loved your position in volleyball. When you arrived at your class, Nishinoya gave you a huge grin, telling you that you could come to him for anything.

“Thanks again Nishinoya-senpai!” You thanked him once more.

Smiling you said goodbye as you entered your class, starting off your first school day at Karasuno.

‘Everyone on the team is so nice. Well, except Tsukishima, but I guess he’s charming in his own weird way.” Lost in your thoughts, you sat at your desk replaying all of the events that happened with the boys of the team this morning.

...

‘I swear I’m going to smash his smug face into a wall.’ You though to yourself.

Sitting in class, you had been assigned the seat right in front of your favorite person, Tsukishima. All throughout class he would kick your chair with his long legs, sometimes even lifting the back of your seat. You would always turn around, glaring at him but nothing seemed to phase the blonde. Eventually he grew tired of kicking your seat, so instead he started ripping parts of his eraser and chucking them at you. Of course with you luck, when you whirled around to get him to stop, one landed right down your shirt.

Honey brown eyes gleamed in victory and you swore under your breath while trying to get the little piece of eraser out of you shirt. Meanwhile Yamaguchi looked over at you apologetically, secretly furious at this best friend for getting so much of your attention outside of practice as well.

The teacher at the front of the class spoke up, announcing that for the remainder of the class you would be working in pairs on a worksheet. The world must have wanted you to suffer because you didn’t get to choose your partners. You ended up having to work with the one and only String Bean. Growling you turned your chair around so that you were facing the bespectacled boy, ignoring the smirk plastered on his face.

“Alright, let’s get this done with.” You stated.  
“Awe, does Munchkin-san not like me anymore. You were awfully touchy this morning.” He retorted back.

The sing song tone Tsukishima used made your eye twitch.

“It wasn’t by choice, I had to fix your awful form. No wonder you suck at receiving.” Was your response.

You started working on the sheet together, Tsukishima constantly trying to get in a snide remark.

“Wow, I’m amazed you’re even in this class if you find this worksheet hard Munchkin-san.” He stated when he saw you drop your pencil and opt for staring out the window instead.  
“Really? I was going to say the same to you String Bean. I’m finished.” You retorted.

An awkward grunt escaped the boy’s lips as he looked down and saw that you had indeed already finished your sheet, leaving him in the dust. Glancing up he saw the smug look he liked to give people on your face. A light pink began to fight its way onto his cheeks, forcing him to turn his head so you wouldn’t see.

“Awe, does String Bean need help? Poor thing, must be hard for you to keep up eh?” You challenged him.

Cue eye twitching from the very proud Tsukishima. He was about ready to make a snide remark when the bell signaling the end of class rang through the room. Within seconds you were off, planning to enjoy your free time before practice. Tsukishima sat dumbfounded in his desk as he tried to process what had just happened. He had just been sassed by you. For once his snide remarks didn’t have the effect he wanted and he was left with you being just as snarky as usual. And boy did it turn him on.

‘You’re quite the interesting girl, Munchkin-san.’ He thought to himself.


	7. Part 6

The crowded hallways filled with the noise as friends met up and planned their after school activities. You shimmied your way through hordes of people, aiming to get outside to enjoy the fresh air before having to spend a couple hours in the gym with a bunch of sweaty guys. Finding a bench, you scurried towards it, sighing in content when you sat down.

However, your state of calmness didn’t last long as two figures made their way towards you. The boisterous calls and bright orange hair coming from your left made it clear who one of them was.  
‘That means the other must be Kageyama… Yup, he just smacked Hinata, so it’s definitely him.’ You thought to yourself. Chuckling you sat up, bright (e/c) orbs starting up at the two boys.

“Hey! What’s up?” You chirped happily at the duo.

Kageyama just blushed and looked away, mumbling to himself. Embarrassed of his red face, he quickly excused himself to go buy some milk. This left you with ever energetic Hinata, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of you.

“How was your first day of class (f/n)-san?” He asked you.  
“It was pretty good! Tsukishima was a little annoying, but oh well.” You answered.

At the mention of the tall blonde, Hinata began growling cutely. The orange haired boy told you not to worry about the scary tall jerk, claiming that he was more fun to hang with. Giggling you thanked Hinata, patting his head, once again leading to the boy starring off with a strange smile on his face.

Kageyama returned, calmer now that his blush was gone, slurping away at this beverage. However, once he got closer to you he became fidgety again, trying to avoid eye contact in any way. Now that both were back you decided to figure out why they had both been so insistent on coming to talk to you.

“So, is there anything I can help you guys with?” You asked the duo before you.

You saw Kageyama scrunch his eyebrows as he stared a tree, the rosy hue returning to his cheeks. Gulping down the last of his milk, he quickly bowed while yelling at the of his lungs.

“P-please help us with our homework!” He shouted.

‘Wow, he’s as intense as ever….’ You thought to yourself.

With a sweet smile you nodded your head, agreeing to help the two. Hinata just started jumping around while Kageyama continuously bowed while shouting his thanks at you.

‘There two are quite the characters.” You thought to yourself.

Giggling you calmed them both down and pulled out your books. Going over the work with them, you found both were just adorable at trying to figure out the questions.

Hinata would get the same look in her eyes as he did when playing volleyball. Bright and determined. His pink tongue stuck cutely out of the side of his mouth and if he got the answer right he always had to do a little leap of celebration. Kageyama maintained his intense gaze, burning holes into the paper while he worked. If he got a question right, you’d praise him and pat his shoulder which would result in him becoming more fidgety and screaming how he’d continue to do his best.

After some time, the duo had managed to get through most of their questions and get you to explain the concept of the lesson. Glancing at your watch you sag the time told them it was close to practice. Waving at them, you ran off to get changed. The two began to organize their belongings, faces as red as roses.

“(f/n)-san really is amazing! She’s like pow, kablaaam! And then suddenly our homework makes sense! Plus, she’s pretty and can play volleyball!” Hinata exclaimed, stars circling his as he became over excited.  
“Hinata boke! D-don’t talk about her like that! She’s just talented is all!” Kageyama replied.

Grumbling, he refused to admit he felt the exact same about you. The way you encouraged him with his work made his heart skip a beat and he couldn’t help but get nervous around you. The fact that you were a top level volleyball player as well as pretty just made it even more difficult for him to handle.

‘She’s so amazing.’ Both of them thought.


	8. Part 7

“Alright everyone gather around. Our practice match with Nekoma is coming up soon. I want everyone to be in top condition, all right?” Your brother started to explain.  
“Now, I already said this earlier but I want to do a practice match. The teams are…..  
Team A will be Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, Ennoshita and you (f/n).  
And then Noya, Tanaka, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Hinata, Narita and myself will be team B.” Your brother announced the teams.

“Oi! How come they get you Onii-san!? I call bullshit!” You exclaimed.  
“Watch it Gremlin. And they get me because you have all the third years, not to mention Ennoshita and Kinoshita who have experience working together. And of course you, a national champion libero, that’s just really cruel. Plus, I also gave you Yamaguchi and among the first year, other than Kageyama, he isn’t as shit at receiving.” He explained.

Grumbling you gave in, mainly because of the ego boost your brother gave you. With a huff you grabbed your team members, dragging them to your side of the court. With a huge smile on your face you looked over your group to come up with the best formation. Meanwhile, the remaining boys on the other side were pouting they didn’t get to work with you.

And then there was Nishinoya, in distress over the fact that he didn’t have Asahi as his ace. Sure, he had Tanaka but this wasn’t what he was used to. The poor boy was just a ball on the ground, questioning the cruelty of the worlkd.

“I have to play against Asahi! And I don’t get to be on the same team as (f/n)-san!” He wailed out.

Tanaka joined in on Nishinoya’s wails of despai as the rest of their team stood by with blank stares. They may not have been reacting the same way but they were all just as upset over the teams. Ukai came over telling the two to stand up and grow up. Feeling a little sorry for Nishinoya, knowing he would never actually get to work with you like the others, Ukai went over to give him a little help.

“Oi Noya. Just as a heads up, but that Gremlin can get pretty competitive. But when she thinks a libero has done really well she likes to work with them one on one to find new ways to improve.” He informed the short boy.

At the casual mention of the possibility of having the chance to become your training partner, Nishinoya was once again howling with a new fire blazing in his eyes. The match started with your side serving first.

The ball flew over the net, Nishinoya receiving it with ease. Kageyama decided he would set the lead with the insane quick. Setting the ball into the air right to where Hinata was, it was down towards you like a bullet. All were prepared for the booming sound of the ball smacking against the floor but were instead shocked when they realized you received it.

Sugawara took a moment but prepared as the ball come towards him. Asahi spiked it down, making your team receive the first point. You all howled in excitement, surprise still set on the faces of the other team. Nishinoya stared at you in awe.

‘She’s incredible. She managed to receive that insane quick attack with ease.’ He thought to himself.

Noticing a pair of brown orbs piercing into you, you playfully winked at the libero, sending him into a blushing and stuttering state. Snickering you turned back to be met with the wide eyes of your teammates. Asahi was blushing and mumbling while Yamaguchi just looked like a gaping fish. Ennoshita and Kinoshita were smiling nervously at you and Daichi just started patting your back while Sugawara gave you a toothy grin.

“That was amazing (f/n)-san!” Daichi praised you.  
“Th-thanks Daichi.” You blushed at the compliment, hiding your burning cheeks with your hands.  
“I mean, I saw a little of your skill at lunch today when we practiced, but it was nothing compared to this! You truly are incredible.” He continued his praise.

A soft smile was sent your way as he playfully ruffled your hair. The result was you fumbling with your words as you tried to thank him again. The others glared at their captain as he casually got so comfortable with you. They also noticed the little glint in his eyes and the smirk he shot their way when he mentioned you pent lunch with him earlier that day.

~flashback~

You hustled through the school halls, trying to get to the gymnasium as quickly as possible to meet up with Daichi. Seeing the gymnasium just up ahead, you caught sight of the dark haired third year as he spun a volleyball lazily in his hands/

“Sawamura-senpai!” You called out to him.

Waving your arm, you ran towards the boy, eyes glimmering in excitement. The moment he caught sight of you, Daichi erupted in a huge grin.

“Hey (f/n)-san! So first off, you can call me Daichi, it’s no big deal, everyone in the club does. Second, shall we get started?” He asked you.  
“H-hai!” was your short reply.

All throughout your lunchbreak, you gave the third year pointers on how to improve his receives. He had a lot experience, so it was just getting some little detail fixed. By the end of the little practice, Daichi had already improved.

“Thanks again (f/n)-san. I really appreciate it. You’re an amazing player.” He told you.  
“Oh th-thank you! You’re really good yourself!” You replied.

The bell chimed again, forcing you to hastily say goodbye and scurry off to class, leaving a blushing Daichi behind.

~back to the present~

Huffing, the rest of the boys on your side growled some more at their captain before returning to their positions. The match continued, you and Nishinoya feeding off of one another’s determination to get the ball. The first set ended with your team winning 25-22.


	9. Part 8

Sitting at the bench you listened intently to Daichi as he explained what the best course of action for the next set would be. As you listened, a water bottle entered your field of vision. Glancing up, you saw Asahi smiling at you. Shuffling over, you made room for the tall third year on the bench next to you. Daichi finished his little spiel and told you all to prepare for the next set.

“You played really well in the first set (f/n)-san.” Asahi told you.  
“Oh thank you Asahi! You’re an incredible player too. I can definitely see why you’re the ace.” You complimented his skill.

Your comment had the glass hearted boy blushing profusely as he began stumbling over his words, stating that he was nothing without the libero and setter. Giggling, you patted his shoulder, looking up at him with your vibrant (e/c) orbs.

“You should give yourself more credit you know. The libero and setter can keep sending the ball to the ace, but they’ll only keep fighting if they trust you. You give off that trust. Whenever the ball goes up towards you, I know that you’re gonna do whatever you can to make sure we get that point. That’s what makes you the ace. That’s what keeps the libero and setter going when there’s someone blocking those spikes. We keep going because we know the ace will always fight for the team.” You finished your little speech.

Asahi looked like he was about ready to pass out after hearing it all. That was also the moment you realized the entire gymnasium had gone quiet. Looking around you saw everyone either smiling or teary eyed at your words of encouragement towards the third year. Sugawara and Nishinoya looked like they were ready to cry as they shifted their eyes from you to Asahi. Confuses, you just gave a little cough and prayed someone would change the subject. Sensing your discomfort, Takeda-sensei told everyone the next set would be starting in five minutes.

Getting up to stretch, your wrist was caught by a large hand. Turning, you were once again met with Asahi smiling at you, only this time there was something different about it. You couldn’t quite put your finger to it, but you know this smile wasn’t the same as the first one he sent your way.

“Thanks (f/-n)-san, really.” He said.

Smiling you nodded your head before scurrying off, leaving Asahi to stare dreamily at your figure.

You began stretching to make sure your limbs were still good for the next set, when Sugawara came over.

“Mind if I join you?” He asked.  
“Go right ahead Suga!” You chirped happily at the boy.

You both began stretching again, Sugawara suddenly turning a bright shade of pink when he realized how flexible you were. You paid him no mind as you gracefully slid into your right leg splits, leaning forward over your front leg.

‘Sweet mother of….. her legs. Wow I can just imagine them going into some other posi…. Oh dear God! What Am I thinking!? I am her senpai!! This is my coach’s sister! I am not a pervert! I am the voice of reason in this group! I cannot be thinking this!!’ Sugawara’s thoughts were going crazy.

Sugawara suddenly began shaking his head violently, trying to get these sexual thoughts out of his mind. Glancing up he saw you looking over at him curiously. An awkward laugh escaped his lips as he tried to come up with some excuse for his odd behavior.

“S-sorry, I was just thinking about what you said to Asahi. There’s a long story behind why we were all so shocked is all.” He said.  
“Oh I see. I hope I didn’t upset you all then.” You replied.  
“No not at all! In fact, what you said made him really happy. Noya and I were his setter and libero, and he blamed himself for what happened in a match. We blamed ourselves too and it was really hard on us all.” He explained.

Nodding your head, you listened to your senpai as he gave a quick explanation of what had happened.

“I think I understand now. But you know, all three of you are incredible Suga, you shouldn’t forget that okay?” You said.

The grey haired boy just about released projectile tears at your sweet demeanor. That and the fact that you were giving him a pep talk while still in the splits.

“Alright, let’s start the second set!” Your brother shouted to get everyone’s attention.


	10. Part 9

You exited the changing room a little skip in your step. Your team ended up winning the second set as well. The match was exciting and you could already tell this group of boys had a lot of potential.

‘Maybe the long-awaited Battle of the Garbage Dump can finally happen. Gramps will be so happy when he hears about this! I should call him soon and tell him about everything that has happened!’ You though to yourself.

Humming, you made sure you had everything as your headed home. Keishin had said he was going to stay back for a little while and talk with Takeda-sensei so you were walking home alone today. Or at least you though so. A familiar howling of your name caught your attention.

‘This seems to be a usual way of meeting for us now, me always heading somewhere alone.’ Giggling to yourself, you turned to face Nishinoya, a tooth grin on your pretty features.

“Hey Noya-senpai!” You greeted him.  
“(f/n)-san! I will walk you home! I am going to treat you to ice cream because you are a formidable opponent!” He told you.  
“Oh thanks Noya-senpai!” You thanked him for his kind words and offer.  
“Th-that’s right! I am your senpai!” He shouted.  
‘Didn’t I just call him that?’ You asked yourself.

Shaking your head, you followed the libero down the street as he tried to hide his excitement and blush. Uncomfortable with how quiet the normally wild boy was, you decided to start a conversation.

“So Noya-senpai, I have to say you are one of the best liberos I have ever seen.” You complimented him.  
“Th-thank you!” He stuttered out in reply.  
“It’s true! Actually, I was wondering if we could practice together sometime. I always love to learn new techniques and it’s good to bounce ideas off of one another.” You suggested.  
“I would be honored!” was his loud reply.  
‘Ukai-sensei was right! I’ll get to practice with (f/n)-san alone!’ He thought to himself, barely able to hide his excitement.

Giggling you nodded your head at the energetic boy. You arrived at your family’s convenience story and you invited Nishinoya inside.

“Well you did say you were going to treat me to ice cream right? We can just snack on it inside and figure out when we can train together.” You explained.

Blushing and nodding his head furiously the libero followed you inside. While enjoying your cool treat, you both figured out when you could train together and finalized the schedule. Once that was finished, Nishinoya said his goodbye, leaving you alone at home.

‘This sure has been an interesting few days. And we start our training camp this weekend. That’s when we’ll meet Nekoma…..’ You though to yourself.

Your head filling with thoughts of finally facing Nekoma and seeing your grandpa’s old rival again, it all filled you with excitement. It was hard to fall asleep but you couldn’t wait for the training camp to finally begin. 

‘We’re coming for you Grampa Neko! You and your team better be ready for us!’ Was your final though before you eventually dozed off into a deep slumber, not even hearing when your brother finally came home. He also went to sleep after checking on you to   
make sure you were actually getting some sleep yourself. He knew how excited you could get when it came to volleyball, but you needed your sleep so as a good older brother he wanted to make sure of that.


	11. Part 10

‘Today’s the day! Finally the start of Golden Week Training Camp! And I can finally watch the guys refuel the rivalry against Nekoma!’ You woke up, just as excited as you were when you fell asleep.

You squealed to yourself in the shower as you thought about the upcoming training week. You’d be staying with the guys at a place closer to where you would be training. Hopping out of the shower, you got dressed and made sure you had everything you would need for the week. Once you were set, you bolted down the stairs, tackling your brother in the process.

“Let’s go Onii-san! Time to kick some Nekoma ass!” You shouted in excitement.  
“Yeah, yeah, calm down you over excited Gremlin. We’re meeting with everyone at the station to catch the bullet train, so let’s head out.” He answered.

...

You arrived at the station and saw everyone was there except for Kiyoko, whom you found out lives near where you’d be staying. You scurried up to the team waving at them frantically.

“You guys ready for the practice match against Nekoma!? I mean, they have been Karasuno’s rivals for years! Gramps always told me that all he wanted was to see old Nekomata lose and watch him weep in agony.” You started your rant in excitement.  
“….That’s a little dark, don’t you think?” Sugawara awkwardly mentioned.  
“Meh, those two have been rivals for years. It just seems normal to me.” You explained.

The guys chuckled at your behavior, finding it endearing how doe like your eyes were as they glistened in excitement at the thought of the match.

The train arrived and you all quickly boarded, making sure everyone was on. The train was incredibly crowded, resulting in you being pressed incredibly close to one particular boy.

Ennoshita tried his best to avoid blushing at the contact you two were sharing. When he glanced down, he saw that you were practically hugging him, your chest pressed as close against him as possible. Sensing someone’s eyes on you, you curiously looked up and smiled sheepishly at the older male.

“I’m sorry Ennoshita-senpai, if I would move I would. This is kind of uncomfortable for the both of us.” You told him.  
“It’s n-no problem, really. It’s not like it’s our fault anyway. Besides, now I can make sure you don’t lose your balance.” He replied.

You smiled at the brunette’s statement, conversing with him some more as you continued on the train ride. The next stop came and you were jolted forwards by the abrupt halt. Placing your hands out to steady yourself, you didn’t realize the effect you had on poor Ennoshita. The incoherent stuttering of the second year caught the attention of the others, and when they glanced over they were just about ready to kill him.

There you were, with your hands on his chest, pressed up right against him as people pushed and shoved against you. To make matters for the other boys, Ennoshita had wrapped his arms around you to try and get you away from the civilians boarding the train. Keishin tried his best to hide his snickers as he looket at the members of the team glaring at their other teammate. Tanaka, Nishinoya and Hinata looked like they were ready to cry while Daichi send his pissed off look towards the poor boy. Hell, even Asahi looked annoyed.

By the time you arrived at your stop, the rest of the team was seething. Kageyama had glared about 50 bullets into Ennoshita’s head, while Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just growled in annoyance next to Sugawara who just twitched in anger.

Stepping of the train you basically collapsed onto the ground, never before had you been so happy to have free space to move in. You walked with the team chatting away with the boys about training week. You went over the plan for receive training with everyone as well as figure out when you train one on one with Nishinoya. Your group finally arrived at the destination.


	12. Part 11

“This place is so cool!” Hinata howled in awe.  
“Calm down you idiot!” Kageyama shouted at the shorter boy.

You snickered at the duo of first years with everyone else before pushing them into what would the their home for the next week. Rooms were explained and you were told you would have your own room.

Nishinoya and Tanaka were rambling on about how they were going to be honored to be in the presence of Kiyoko for an entire week, that is until they were told that she wasn’t staying there.

You sighed at their behavior and left to go to the kitchen, seeing the manager preparing food.

“Hello Kiyoko-san, would you like some help?” You asked the third year.

The dark haired manager smiled and nodded, handing you an apron.

You found working together with Kiyoko like this very pleasant, she always had this calm and pleasant aura around her. It was a welcome calm moment compared to all the hectic moments you had with the boys.  
You both talked and laughed away while you were preparing the food, just enjoying each other’s company.

“It’s a shame you won’t be staying here overnight Kiyoko-san. It would’ve been fun to spend more time together.” You told her.

Your kind words caught the manager by surprise but she agreed non the less saying she would’ve also liked to spend more time with you, without the boys there. You both continued your work, chatting away.

The boys then made their way in for dinner and just about fainted at the sight of both you and Kiyoko serving them food, while wearing a cute apron. The calm atmosphere was no more, but you and Kiyoko continued to work together, making sure everyone got their food.

Once everyone had gotten their first serving, you grabbed some for yourself and sat down next to Yamaguchi.

“Thanks for the meal (f/n)-san.” The freckled teen shyly mumbled.  
“Oh, it’s no problem Yamaguchi. Honestly, I hardly did anything.” You confessed.

You smiled at the boy, chatting away with him while you both ate, Tsukishima glaring at the two of you from his seat The sound of your laughter caught the attention of some of the other members and they were less than impressed to you giggling away with Yamaguchi. At one point during the meal, you noticed a little bit of food on the corner of the teen’s mouth?

“Hey Yamaguchi, face me for a sec.” You told him.  
“Huh? Um sure (f/n)-sa…. (f-f-f/n)-san!?“ He squealed out.

The boy bursting into various shades of red when he noticed your close proximity. Unsure of what you were trying to do, he simply looked around hoping the others wouldn’t kill him for what was happening. Suddenly, he felt a napkin on his face. Glancing down at you with curious eyes, he was you wiping away at the corner of his mouth.

“There! Got it! You had some food there and I wanted to get it.” You exclaimed.  
“Oh, umm, thanks (f/n)-san.” He thanked you.  
“Anytime! Well I should go help Kiyoko-san with the dishes. I’ll see you later Yamaguchi.” Smiling you patted the boy’s shoulder before walking away.

Yamaguchi sat with a dazed look on his red face.

“You’re blushing Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima suddenly spoke up.  
“N-no I’m not Tsukki!” Yamaguchi stuttered out in reply.


	13. Part 12

‘Ah this is the life.’ You sighed in content as you let the warm water of the shower trickle down your skin.

Everyone else had already had their turns, leaving you to be free to take your time and relax in the soothing warmth of the water.

Humming a tune, you rinsed off any remaining suds before getting out and wrapping yourself in your warm fluffy towel. Wrapped up, you mad your way over to the cubby where you had put your clothes, drying off some more.

Once you were changed you grabbed your towel and shower paraphilia to head back to your room.

Walking out, you ran into Tanaka. Glancing up, you smiled and said hello, noticing he looked a little shocked to see you.

“Um, Tanaka-senpai? Are you alright?” You asked in concern.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m okay, just didn’t think anyone else was up. I was planning on sneaking a little midnight snack. Wanna join me?” He suggested.  
“Yeah sure! You can teach me more about how to make the delinquent face, I don’t think I’ve mastered it yet.” You told him.

Snickering, Tanaka led you to the kitchen where you both grabbed a pudding and munched away. You tried to imitate the second year’s strange face he made but it turned out more like an adorable pout.

“Honestly, I think it’s just not possible for you to make a scare face (f/n)-san.” Tanaka told you.  
“Hmm, but my brother says I can.” You insisted you’d be able to do it.  
“Maybe you can only do it when you need to?” Tanaka questioned.  
“Yeah that must be it—Hey! You have your own pudding!” You suddenly shouted.

You lightly smacked the teen with your spoon as he reached over to grab some of you snack. Glaring playfully, you decided revenge was required. Leaning over the table, you tipped his snack away from him.

“Oi! Come on, please give it back?” He sweetly asked you.  
“Nope.” Was your short reply.

With an evil smirk, you took a spoonful of pudding and smeared it on his cheek. Tanaka stared at you with wide eyes before a similar smirk appeared on his features.

“Oh, it’s on.” He said.

Soon you two were in a full blown pudding war, smearing it all over each other’s faces. By the end you both looked like pudding monsters.

Unable to breath from laughing so hard, you grabbed some wash cloths for you and the boy.

Once you were both clean, you thanked him for the fun time before scurrying off to your room.

‘Oh man, it turns me on when she looks at me like that!’ Was the only thing currently going through Tanaka’s mind.


	14. Part 13

The week went on, you working with everyone to improve their receives and helping Nishinoya with anything small he could improve on as the libero. By the final day, everyone has improved quite a bit.

It was finally time for the practice match with Nekoma and you were ecstatic to say the least. The guys had already left to meet the other team while you went shopping for some snacks and water for the boys.

~with the team~

Ukai and Naoi joked with one another was the teams introduced themselves to one another. Nekomata smirked at the two, making sure to casually put in a snide remark. 

“Oi Ukai, I though you said your little sister was going to be here? Man, I haven’t seen her in seven or eight years, since that last match. All I remember is your grandfather getting her to practice her spikes. She spiked right into my gut.” Naoi reminisced about the past.  
“Hehe, yeah the Gremlin will be here soon, she’ll probably comment on how you’re still as scary as she remembers Naoi.” Ukai laughed.  
“I wasn’t scary! She called you ugly!” Naoi retorted.  
“You were both called ugly.” Nekomata snickered at his own comment.

Suddenly the doors opened and you rushed in. The minute you caught sight of the familiar red jacket of your grandfather’s old rival and friend, you bolted towards him.

“Grampa Neko!” You shouted, leaping towards him and giving him a hug.  
"How’s the Ukai spitfire doing? Look at you, all grown up and still the same fiery attitude.” He said after releasing you.  
“Be prepared to lose old man! I just got a call from gramps, he said it’s my job to make snide remarks at you the entire time since he can’t be here to do it himself.” You exclaimed.  
“….Why am I not surprised? Of course he’d make you do it, you’re basically the same person.” The old man laughed.  
“Yeah well, I’m surprised you can still walk. Careful old man, wouldn’t want you to break a hip or anything.” You retorted.

While you and the older Nekoma coach were bantering back and forth, the Nekoma team made their way over to your team.

“So who’s the girl?” A tall boy with insane bedhead asked.

At the sight of the other captain eyeing you, Nishinoya and Tanaka instantly went into defensive mode until Daichi smacked them.

“Oh, she’s the coach’s younger sister. I think she grew up going to the games when there was still a strong rivalry between our teams, so she probably knows both your coaches.” Daichi explained.

“Naoi, you’re still as scary looking as ever. I swear you and Onii-san could be twisted twins or something.” You told the other coach.  
“Hey! Have some respect!” Naoi shouted at you.  
“Called it.” Said your older brother.  
“Shut up Ukai! She insulted you too!” Naoi shouted at your brother.

The two teams looked on in amusement at the sight of their coaches being knocked down by you.

When you grew tired of your brother and his old friend, you turned to the boys, smiling at the sight of your team.

“You guys look great! Ready for the match?” You asked them.

Running up you chirped happily about the match while the boys nodded or in Tsukishima’s case, stood by unimpressed. Finally, you looked to the Nekoma team.

“I’m Ukai (f/n), but you can all call me (f/n).” You introduced yourself to them.  
“Oho, who would’ve though there’d be such a cutie related to the famous and terrifying Ukai?” The tall captain playfully sang as he leaned closer to you.

A hand smacking the back of his head made the tall teen back off, rubbing his now sore head. Looking at who had been the culprit, you were met with a shorter boy with brown hair and eyes.  
‘Funny, he reminds me of Suga.’ You though while looking at him.

“I’m sorry about our captain. I’m Yaku Morisuke and this is Kuroo Tetsurou.” The boy introduced both himself and his captain.

Smiling, you shook the boy’s hand before turning towards the remaining members of the team.

The next one to introduce himself to you was the third year Kai, he seemed like a very calm and relaxed person.

A boy named Inuoka leapt at you to introduce himself, his energy mirroring that which you saw in Hinata. The one next to him, named Shibayama, was much more timid with his introduction. Then there was a boy with a mohawk who kept making the same faces Tanaka would, named Yamamoto. Fukunaga just nodded at you, he seemed like the very quiet type.

“Hey (f/n)-san!” Hinata cried at you “This here is Kenma! I met him the other day!”

You glanced over at the boy and could tell he was uncomfortable with the attention, so you simply smiled at him before deciding to analyze the team. Nekomata and the other coaches came over to watch the reactions of the Nekoma team in amusement.

“Alright so, Kuroo-senpai is one of your middle blockers, as is Inuoka. Yaku-senpai and Shibayama are clearly your liberos and Kenma is the setter. Kai-senpai, Yamamoto-senpai and Fukunaga-senpai are the wing spikers, and I believe Yamamoto-senpai is the ace. So, did I get that right old man?” You finished by asking Nekomata to confirm.

Snickering Nekomata and Naoi shook their heads while their team stood there dumbfounded.

“How!?” Inuoka and Yamamoto screeched.  
“She’s always been like this, her knowledge of volleyball comes from watching and playing the sport since she was a toddler.” Naoi explained.

The red clad teens stared at you in awe, a few blushing at the sight of you. Hinata, Nishinoya and Tanaka pushed forward, huge grins on their faces.

"That’s our (f/n)-san! She’s incredible alright! You should see her play!” The three exclaimed in excitement.

The rest of the Karasuno boys nodded their heads, a few sending warning glares at the boys who kept staring at you, especially the scheming captain and Yamamoto who just kept blushing.

Finally your bother and the other coaches stepped in to stop the awkward stare down, sending the teams to their sides of the court. You went and joined Kiyoko on the bench, but not before adding a few jeers in towards Nekomata.

“Alright, let’s get this practice match going! Let the Battle of the Garbage Dump begin!” You exclaimed before the match started.


	15. Part 14

The whistle blew and the ball was sent into the air with a smooth serve. You glanced over at Keishin and noticed the conniving smirk on his face. That could only mean one thing. Soon the same evil grin appeared on your face. Takeda looked at the two of you terrified. You watched as Kageyama set the ball perfectly, allowing Hinata to spike the ball down with their insane quick attack.

“W-what the hack was that!?” Nekomata howled.

You and your brother glanced over, malicious grins on your faces as you snickered. The older man just glared at you two. Remembering your promise to your grandfather, you nudged Keishin. Being sure to speak in a loud yet mocking voice, you began your playful jabs.

“Ne Onii-san, I think we might be too much for the old cat eh?” You started.  
“Yeah, I mean look, I think he’s about to have a heart attack. Poor guy can’t even handle the stress anymore.” Your brother continued.  
“Soon he’s going to be…” You said.  
“Crow food you olg geezer! Cheeeyeahhh!” You both jeered in unison.  
“Shut it you two Ukai’s! This is just the beginning!” Nekomata shouted at you and your brother.

~meanwhile on the court~

The two teams stared at their coaches and you screeching at one another. The Karasuno boys were in shock, they had never seen you this rile dup before. Asahi was the first to speak up, shaking at the sight of you.

“Well, we can finally tell how they’re related.” He said.

Everyone on either side of the court nodded their heads with wide eyes in agreement.

Noticing a play hadn’t been made since the quick you and the other coaches turned to the court looking at the boys like they were insane.

“….You just gonna stand there chatting it up?” Your brothers asked them.  
“No.” They replied in union.  
“Then get back to the game you idiots!” Your brother howled.

The match continued, you and the coaches casually making snide remarks at one another when your team would score.

A ball came hurdling down from a spike and just before it hit, Nishinoya slid in and perfectly received it.

“Alright Noya-senpai! Nice receive!” You hollered at the boy.  
“Gehah!” Was his reaction.

Nishinoya instantly went into a dazed state at your praise while the remaining team members just looked over at him unimpressed.

You continued to praise the players, cheering and lifting their spirits as they started to fall behind.

It got worse as Inuoka managed to keep up with Hinata but the orange haired boy persisted.

At one point, a ball came straight for Tsukishima and he lazily received it. In an instant you were screeching at him.

“Oi String Bean! I taught you how to receive that, so don’t be lazy!” You screeched at him.  
“Awe Munchkin-san, you just can’t take your eyes off of me eh?” He replied  
“Keep talking like that and I won’t be able to keep my foot of off you!” You shouted back at him.

Nekomata and the other coaches lost it at your threat, while the other players snickered at Tsukishima. The tall blonde just stared at you, trying his best to hide his smirk.  
‘I see Munchkin can still bit. It’d be boring if she didn’t’ He thought to himself.

Sugawara stoop beside you, trying to calm you down while being sure to get as close as possible.

“Ohh you’re being so sassy Munchkin-san. Could it be you’re embarrassed?” Tsukishima finally said.  
“You’ve got character issues Tsukishima.” The entire Karasuno team grumbled.  
“You certainly are just like your grandfather spitfire! I forgot how competitive you can get.” Nekomata chuckled from his bench.

The Nekoma captain glanced over at his opponents with a sly grin on his face.

“Oho looks like you guys have quite the firecracker over there. Cute and feisty, reoooww.” He said to them.  
“Kuroo, you’re being weird again.” Kenma mumbled from his spot, not liking the way his friend was eyeing you.

Yamamoto, Yaku and Inuoka nodded their heads furiously, secretly agreeing with their captain but not wanting him to keep looking at you.

Meanwhile the Karasuno boys were secretly plotting the murder of the bed headed male.

The game continued and you ended up losing. Everyone was ready to pack up until Hinata erupted and demanded another game. The end result was multiple matches, Karasuno losing them all.

By the end, Nekomata was giving you his famous smirk while you and Keihsin just glared at him, your brother with his hand over your mouth so you wouldn’t curse so much.


	16. Part 15

You and your brother prepared some things to say to the Nekoma boys, waiting for them to make their way over to you.

When they arrived you smiled brightly at them, causing a few to blush and in Yamamoto’s case, nearly pass out. Noticing the looks on the boys’ faces, your brother decided you should be the on to give them some praise.

“Well first off, well done. You guys are an incredibly strong and stable team. You all work well together. And your receives, oh your receives are so nice! Our team could learn from it—” You started.  
“You’re getting off track Gremlin.” Your brother interrupted you.  
“Oh yeah sorry. So let’s see, first off Inuoka!” You continued.  
“H-hai!” was the boys reply.  
“You’ve got great reflexes and some incredible potential. Keep it up and work some more on your basics, you’ll become even stronger in no time!” You told him.

The energetic boy thanked you, blushing like mad.

“Yamamoto-senpai,” You started.  
“S-s-s-senpai!!!???” Set male was in shock once more.  
“You’re incredibly energetic and when you get riled up, it reminds me of Tanaka-senpai. It’s what makes you such a strong ace. You use that energy and put it into your spikes.” You praised him.

And down went Yamamoto. After having Inuoka pick up his teammate, you continued.

“Kenma, you’re a great setter. You’re different from Kageyama, our attacks depend a lot on him but you are the brain, the core of your team. A real control tower and since everyone else so strong, it allows you to use those observation skills of yours. Just don’t so scared of the ball when you have to block.” You told the pudding haired boy.

The quiet boy nodded his head, glancing away from you with red cheeks as his teammates patted his back. Giggling you moved on to Kuroo.

“You’re a natural middle blocker. Your blocks are fantastic and you’re an all-around well-rounded player.” You praised the tall may.  
“Well thanks Kitten.” He thanked you.  
“Don’t call me that.” Was your short reply to his nickname.  
“Reeoww.” He commented.  
“Yaku-senpai, you’re an incredible asset to the team. Your receives are well executed and you act as the base of the defense of your team.” You told your fellow libero.

The brown eyed teen thanked you, the same sweet wile Sugawara always showed appearing on his face.

“Kai-senpai, you are also a well-rounded player. Both your receiving and spiking skills are on point. It shows that the team knows they can rely on you.” You complimented him.

Kai thanked you for your kind words with a soft smile on his face.

“Fukunaga-senpai, your spikes are amazing. The way you can control the trajectory of the ball is really impressive. You should take more credit for that.” You said while looking over at him.

He nodded is head and held up a peace sign in reply, all while keeping a blank expression.

You continued to comment on all the members who played during the matches.

“Overall, you are a strong group and you should be really proud of your accomplishments.” You finished.


	17. Part 16

The Karasuno boys came over, snapping you out of your conversation.

The coaches told you and the players to start cleaning the gymnasium, while they headed off the chat some more.

Stretching your back, you bolted off with Hinata to start cleaning, Inuoka hot on your trail. As the orange haired boy went off to grab some brooms, you stared to move the score table. A familiar voice caught your attention. Looking up you saw Inuoka looking at you like a hopeful puppy as he asked if he could help you clean.

“Sure! You can help me carry this table back to its spot over there.” You suggested.

Nodding his head, the hyper first year lifted his end, helping you return the table to its original spot. As you were putting the table down, you head a quiet yelp escape from the boy’s lips. Glancing over, you saw that he had gotten a splinter in his hand.

“Oh! Come over here Inuoka, I’ll get that out for you.” You told the boy.

You grabbed the boy’s hand and sat him down on the bench near you as you started to look over his palm. Nimble fingers worked as you tried to get the sliver of wood out of his hand. Occasionally the boy would squirm in discomfort but soon stopped as he just analyzed your features. He couldn’t help but blush as he watched the way you stuck our your tongue as your worked or how your eyebrows scrunched together cutely in frustration.  
‘She’s adorable. And coach told us she’s an incredible volleyball player too.’ He thought to himself.

“Got it!” You cheered as you showed Inuoka the splinter.  
“Thanks (f/n)-san.” He thanked you.

You patted his shoulder, telling him it was no problem before saying goodbye and heading off to grab a broom from the storage closet.

Once there, you bumped into Tanaka, quickly saying a few words before making your way inside. Searching for a broom you heard an awkward cough. Turning around, you saw Yamamoto with a bright red face holding the cleaning tool out to you.

“Y-y-you’re l-looking f-for th-this right?” He stuttered out.  
“Mhmm! Thank you Yamamoto-senpai!” You chirped happily, grabbing the broom from his hands.

As you did, your fingers brushed against his, sending a jolt down the second year’s spine.  
‘I think I’m in love! Tanaka did say it was a turn on when she looked at you with those big (e/c) eyes, he wasn’t kidding!’ His thoughts were racing.

You thanked the teen once before scurrying off, leaving him to try and control his nosebleed.

As you worked away, you heard the familiar droning of Tsukishima as the Nekoma captain commented on how he wasn’t very energetic for a high schooler. Snickering, you continued your work but not before the honey eyes boy made a remark.

“You’re laughing Munchkin-san but we all know you’re cleaning this part of the gym because you love to be around me.” He jeered.  
“More like I was sent over here because I’m the only one who has no problem smacking you with this broom String Bean.” You jeered back.

The blonde gave you his famous smug look before walking off, leaving you with the scheming captain of Nekoma. The tall male followed you around, leaning against the wall whilst you worked.

“So, if I can’t call you Kitten, am I allowed to call you Munchkin-san?” He suddenly asked you.  
“No.” Was your simple reply.  
“Awe, you’re no fun. Guess I’ll just keep calling you Kitten.” He said.

You growled at the nickname, causing the third year to chuckle. Walking up to you, he took the broom from your hands, leaning in close to you.

“Let me do this Kitten, you go take a break.” He told you.

You couldn’t help the blush that dusted over your cheeks at his close proximity. Nodding your head, you thanked him before scurrying off to find something else to do.

Behind you, Kuroo snickered to himself, eyes following your retreating figure.  
‘She sure is an interesting one, I’ll have to keep my eyes on her.’ He thought to himself.

With your eyes looking down at the ground you powered forward, thinking of what else you could do to help. Lost in your thoughts you didn’t notice the figure scurrying towards you until you collided with them.

Rubbing your sore head, you glanced up and sow Kenma looking down at you with wide eyes. Behind him you could see a shocked Kageyma, who looked like he’d just snapped out of one of his ramblings. Clicking things together, you giggled and patted the shy boy on the shoulder.

“Don’t mind Kageyama, he’s pretty intense but it just means he admires your abilities as a setter.” You explained.  
“I don’t like it when people focus on me. It’s uncomfortable.” He said quietly.

Softening your gaze, you helped the teen pick up the folded net he dropped, carefully watching his every move.

“That’s understandable, I can’t handle huge crowds that’s why I usually like to be near the court when I’m not playing during a volleyball match.” You stared to explain.

Kenma peered over at you with his cat-like orbs, analyzing you like a cat watching his prey. Feeling awkward under his gaze, you shuffled your feet, looking around the gym. Finally, he gave a small smile and looked back down.

“Do you want me to take the net for you? I was you playing a game earlier that looked pretty cool and frankly, if it was me I’d be all over it. Actually, would it be okay if I gave you me number? I’ve been trying to find a new game to play but I never know which ones are good. Maybe you could give some suggestions sometime?” You suggested to the shy boy.

‘She plays games!?’ Kenma’s gaze shot back over to you, his eyes wide as he tried to fight the growing blush on his cheeks. Agreeing to you giving him your number, the blonde stared at the piece of paper in his hand before shuffling away with the net, thanking you.  
‘She’s so nice. Hinata told me they had a nice girl helping them, but I didn’t think she would be so kind. And she likes videogames, and she doesn’t make fun of me for not liking people focusing on me.’ He though with a small smile on his face.

Giggling to yourself at the shy boy’s actions, you turned around only to be met with Nishinoya bolting past you, and Sugawara calling after him. Glancing over, you saw Yaku behind Sugawara praising your team’s libero. Making your way over to them, you say hello to the two before turning to the brunette.

“I’m guessing Noya-senpai came over complimenting your skills?” You asked him.  
“Y-yeah, how’d you know?” He asked a bit confused.  
“He’s pretty intense but has a lot of respect for fellow liberos. He did the same with me.” You explained.  
“Wait, you’re a libero too!?” He asked dumbfounded.  
“Hmm? Oh yeah! I guess you guys wouldn’t know but I’m a national level libero. In middle school I studied in (country) so I’m not too well known in Japan. Plus, I’m helping these guys now.” You explained.  
“That’s phenomenal! You guys must get to practice together a lot then.” He said.  
“Yeah, we go over strategies when we train and work on our reflexes.” You told the other libero.  
“Noya sure is lucky to get to train with you. I’d love to see how good you are sometime.” He complimented you.  
“Oh, umm, th-thank you Yaku-senpai!” You thanked him.

You blushed at the teen’s sweet demeanor and praise. Chuckling at your reaction, Yaku handed you a piece of paper with his number on it.

“I know I’m in Tokyo, but if you ever want to talk with another libero or anything like that, give me a shout. I’m more than happy to help out. Plus, I’d love to hear some of your stories from when you played in (country).” He said.

Nodding your head vigorously, you thanked the Nekoma player once again before heading off to find your brother.

Yake stared dreamily at you while Sugawara quietly glared at his new friend, jealous of how quickly you warmed up to him.


	18. Part 17

The Karasuno and Nekoma boys yelled their farewells to one another, promising to have another match soon.

You screeched at Nekomata again, telling him the next match would the one that would make the old frail cat retire for good. This resulted in him on the fact that your entire family called you a Gremlin. Your brother had to drag you away kicking and screaming while Naoi dragged away Nekomata, you both still insulting one another.

“You’re both acting like children!” They scolded you and the old man.  
“He/She started it!” You both cried out in unison.

You laughed a little to yourself, taking one last look at the Nekoma team.

“Stay in good health Grampa Neko, our rematch won’t be any fun without you!” You called out to the older coach, a bright smile on your face.

The older man waved his hand at you whilst you and your team were walking away. When turning around, he got a little teary eyed at your kind words. It was good to see you againg.

He did think of you as if you were his own granddaughter, he had known you from the times you could barely walk. You of course felt the same way about him. No matter how many arguments you had, you would always be Grampa Neko to you.

…

The Nekoma team all relaxed as they drove back to Tokyo. A few of the guys were chatting about the game, while others spoke about you.

“She’s like bam! Then swoosh! You know?” Inuoka stated, looking at his captain.  
“Are those even actual words? She certainly is feisty. Not to mention cute. What do you think Kenma?” The bed headed male asked the boy besides him.

The blonde glanced up from his game, shrugging his shoulders before his vision returned to the screen.

“She’s nice. She gave me her phone number because she wanted me to give her some advice on games to play.” He told them.  
“…Ehhhhh????” The others cried in unison.  
“How the hell did you manage this!?” Yamamoto screeched.  
“I got her number too. Well, I gave her mine but we’re talking right now.” Yaku added in.  
“About what!?” Kuroo inquired, jealous of his friend.  
“Different games we’ve played in as the livero.” He plainly answered.  
“What the hell!? Oi Yaku, give me her number!” Yamamoto demanded.  
“No way! If she wanted, she could have given it to you herself. Besides, you can barely even speak to girls, Yamamoto.” Yaku harshly replied.

The bantering caught the attention of Nekomata. Asking what they were arguing about, Kuroo explained the situation. After hearing all the facts, the old man snickered, an idea coming to mind.  
‘Oh Ikkei would kill me if he knew my team hat the hots for her. Still, she could be helpful for training…. I’ll ask Ikkei if he’s alright with it first. He is her grandfather after all.’ The older man thought to himself a small smirk evident on his face.

“Yaku, give Naoi her number.” He ordered the third year.  
“What? Why?” The libero asked confused.  
“Because I’m going to try and convince her to come help us train before the Interhigh preliminaries begin. She’s a smart girl and a genius when it comes to strategies.” The older man explained.  
“But she is from Karasuno, why would she agree?” Inuoka asked.  
“Because I wasn’t kidding when I said she is just like her grandfather. She wants to see us go head to head with Karasuno on the national stage just as badly as he does. Her helping us train for a weekend would increase the chances of that happening. Still, it’ll only happen if Ikkei and Keihsin agree and Keishin lets us borrow her for a few days.” He continued to explain.

All the boys’ eyes lit up at the news. Yaku gave the number to his coach, with the same thought as the others.  
‘Please let her come to Tokyo.’


	19. Part 18

“So let me get this straight, Nekomata wants me to send (f/n) off to Tokyo for the weekend so she can work with Nekome? Is he insane!?” Keishin screeched into the phone at the news from your grandfather. Apparently you were very popular as an assistant.

“Well yes, I want the Battle of the Garbage Dump to happen too…. Yes…. Yes… Yeah, but Gramps, are you okay with sending her off alone? I mean she hasn’t been to Tokyo in years! What if she gets lost and where will she be staying!? …I see. Alright, well I’ll ask her and see what she thinks. Yeah, bye.” Your brother sighed as he hung up the phone.

Glancing over into the room, he saw you working away on some new attack formations to try with the team.  
‘Well, might as well get this over with.’ He though while making his way over to you.

Keishin plopped down on the couch next to you before lighting a cigarette.

“Get your nasty cancer stick away from me.” You told him.  
“Oh deal with it Gremlin. Anyway, I have a question for you.” Your brother started.  
“Alright.” You turned to him, giving him your full attention.  
“Nekomata wants you to go up to Tokyo tomorrow and spend the weekend working with the Nekoma team. He called Gramps and he’s alright with it as long as you’re comfortable going.” Your brother explained.  
“Am I going alone?” You asked him.  
“Yeah, but one of Gramps old friends runs a hotel, so you’ll have free lodging close to where you’d be training.” He explained further.  
“Well, since it’s Grampa Neko asking and at the same time I feel like this is a good year for nationals with both teams…..” You started.  
“We were all thinking the same thing.” Your brother confirmed.  
“….Alright! I’ll call Naoi and let him know.” You finished.  
“Don’t bother, they’ll be calling you soon.” Your brother said before you could grab your phone.

…

A whistle sounded and the Nekoma team gathered around their coaches as they caught their breath? Naoi and Nekomata had huge grins on their faces as they prepared to announce the big news to the team.

“Alright guys, so we’re going to be having extra practice this weekend.” Naoi started.

Some grumbles signaling they understood echoed through the large gymnasium, a few of the players looked a little annoyed at the thought of extra practice.

“Naoi, you forgot to mention we’ll be having a special guest.” Nekomata snickered.

Faces lit up at the mention of a guest. The teens instantly knew who their coaches were talking about.

“You mean (f/n)-san is coming to Tokyo!?” Inuoka cheered.

Nekomata nodded his head, his famous Cheshire cat grin on his face.

“So, let’s be sure to treat her kindly and make the most of this weekend.” He told the boys before him.  
“Hai!” They shouted in union.

…

“You’re whaaattt!?!?” Screamed the Karasuno team.

The boys were in shock. You, who was pretty much their assistant coach, was leaving them for the weekend to go train with Nekoma. Nishinoya and Tanaka were on the floor bawling their eyes out while Sugawara, Asahi and Yamaguchi fretted over you being safe in the large city. Hinata was scared his receives wouldn’t improve with you gone and Kageyama just kept blushing and stuttering to you to be safe next to a snickering Tsukishima. Daichi and Ennoshita watched the chaos unfold before them, just as worried as everyone else.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay (f/n)-san? Tokyo is huge and you don’t know the team very well yet.” Yamaguchi asked anxiously.  
“I’ll be okay. I know Grampa Neko and Naoi will make sure I’m alright. Besides, Gramps and Onii-san wouldn’t have agreed if they didn’t think I’d be safe.” You reasoned with the nervous boy.

The others nodded their head sadly, pouts clearly painted on their faces. Giggling slightly at how worried they all were you decided to comfort them a little. You pulled each one into a quick hug, telling them not to worry. A few; mainly Hinata, Nishininoya and Tanaka just wailed while trying to hold back their blush. Others turned into an embarrasses stuttering mess, while Tsukishima tried to keep an unimpressed expression.

With your bag in hand, you said goodbye to everyone and left with Kiyoko to head towards the train station. The third year manager insisted on walking you there to ensure you made it on the right train, giving you a farewell hug before you got on.

“Message me as soon as you arrive. And keep me posted on everything that happens.” She told you.  
“Sure thing! No need to worry Kiyoko-senpai. And thanks for walking me here.” You said while getting on the train.

~back with the guys~

“What do you guys say we make a trip to Tokyo this weekend?” Tanaka suggested.  
“I-idiot, we can’t just invade her life like that!” Kageyama stuttered.  
“Oh, looks like the King doesn’t want Munchkin-san to be angry with him. Could it be the King has his eyes set on a future Queen?” Tsukishima teased.  
“Shut up Tsukishima! We know you’re just as upset about this!” Daichi finally stepped in, getting everyone to shut up with his glare.  
“Look, we need to just let her go and work with them. Besides it’s not like anything will happen….” He tried to reassure the others.

All the males looked elsewhere, thinking deep about the words of their captain.  
‘We hope…’


	20. Part 19

After the long ride you finally arrived in Tokyo. Walking out of the station with your bag, you stretched your sore muscles, looking for the familiar red jackets of Nekoma team.  
‘Hmm, I don’t see anyone…’

Surveying the area some more, you failed to notice a person looming over you until their shadow hit you. Tilting your head back, you were met with the piercing gaze and ridiculous bedhead of a certain captain towering over you. Next to him was Kenma, lost in his videogame.

“Looky here, I found myself a lost Kitten.” Kuroo sang.  
“I thought Naoi was supposed to meet me. And I told you to stop calling me that.” Huffing you sent a small glare toward the tall male before turning to his companion.  
“Hi Kenma!” You greeted him.

The second year looked up from his game, giving a small nod and smile at your greeting. Kuroo gave a small pout at being ignored by you. Deciding to change the subject, he grabbed your bag from your hands, slinging it over broad shoulder.

“I got this. You just tell us where you’ll be staying.” He said to you.

Nodding your head and thanking the teen, you gave them the address and followed them through the busy streets. You couldn’t stay focuses on one thing for long because then something new could catch your eye. Kuroo snickered in amusement at your behavior as you followed along, a bounce in your step. Kenma kept to himself most of the way but would occasionally point something out to you to keep you entertained.

You finally arrived at the small hotel, your grandfather’s friend greeted you and gave you your room key. You led the two teens to your room and let Kuroo drop your stuff down. Glancing down at you, the captain remembered his coach’s words.

_“Let’s be sure to treat her kindly, alright? I might have a rivalry with her grandfather but I’ve known (f/n) since she was little and I would never hear the end of it or even get over the guilt if something were to happen to her while she was visiting, understood?”_

‘Hmm, well he did say to treat her kindly. Might as well make the most of that.’ Kuroo thought to himself, remembering the words of Nekomata.

“So Kitten, are you hungry? We don’t have to meet up with the team for a few more hours, so can grab something to eat.” Kuroo suggested.

At the mention of food, your (e/c) orbs lit up in excitement, you (h/c) locks swaying furiously as you nodded your head. Kenma smiled at your excitement, trying to hide his blush by covering his face with his game.

The three of you made your way downstairs and prepared to go get food when three other figures caught your attention. Recognizing the three males, you smiled and called out to them as you ran up to meet them. Kuroo and Kenma on the other hand weren’t as enthusiastic.  
‘What are these three doing here!?’ Was their mutual thought.

Growling the captain followed behind you, Kenma pouting as he played his game some more. You stopped in front of Inuoka, Yamamoto and Yaku, saying hello as they greeted you happily.

“Oi, what are you three doing here?” Kuroo asked, eyeing his teammates.  
“Well, coach told us where (f/n)-san was staying and asked if we could make sure you all made it here safely.” Yaku responded, an innocent looking smile on his sweet face.  
‘Bastard.’ Was Kuroo’s simple thought at that explanation.  
“We were just about to grab something to eat, you guys should come with us.” You chirped.

The three males nodded their heads enthusiastically at the suggestion, joining your little herd instantly. As you walked along, you all tried to decide on where to eat. Finally, Kenma put his game away and shyly tapped your shoulder to get your attention.

“Umm, well, there’s a pretty popular café just down the road if you want to go there.” He mumbled, refusing to look at you while he spoke.

Sensing his worry at you rejecting his idea, you nodded your head, agreeing to go to the café and asking him to lead the way. You stayed close to the second year, leaving the other four males to glare at their setter.

“Oi Kuroo, what happened to Kenma being all scared of people judging him?” Yamamoto questioned.  
“No idea. I guess it doesn’t apply to (f/n)-san.” He replied.

With an annoyed huff the four males hurried to catch up to you both, wanting to make sure their friend didn’t steal all your attention.


	21. Part 20

Your group arrived at the café, taking a booth near the window. You ended up between Inuoka and Yamamoto; leaving Kuroo, Kenma and Yaku to grumble about it on the other side of the table. The waitress came over and you all ordered your food, chatting once she left.

“So (f/n)-san, Yaku told us you’re a libero!” Inuoka said, eyes glimmering in excitement.  
“Hmm? Oh well, I used to be, I haven’t played since I moved back. Onii-san said he needed me to help with the boys, so no volleyball matches for me. But I guess I get to play with the boys, so it’s still fun.” You explained.  
“Uwoo! That’s so cool (f/n)-san!” Inuoka shouted in excitement.

You laughed awkwardly at the praise of the enthusiastic male, listening as he began rambling about how cool you were. The others listened as well, slightly upset that they had once again lost your attention.

Once your food arrived, Yamamoto saw his opportunity to try and get some praise form you. He knew he’d have to wait a little and also prepare so that he wouldn’t be a stuttering fool.

You chatted away with the five volleyball players, listening to their stories from matches and telling some of your own.

Partway through the meal, you noticed Yamamoto kept glancing over at you an then quickly looking away. Raising a brow at the puzzling behavior, you asked if he was alright.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine (f/n)-san, really! I was just going to ask if you wanted me to grab you anything to drink, since I’m going over to order something.” He explained to you.  
“Oh, that’s sweet of you Yamamoto-senpai! Would you be able to grab me a (fav. drink)? I’ll pay you back.” You asked him.  
“Yeah sure and don’t worry about it. Consider it my treat.” He said before leaving.

You blushed at the second year’s words, following his figure as he made his way over to the cashier. Unknown to you, the others were seething at their teammate’s actions.  
‘What the hell is he thinking buying her a drink!? That was my move!’ They all though to themselves.

Kenma noticed he wasn’t going to be able to actually speak with you comfortable throughout the meal, so instead he would wait until later.

Taking hold of the opportunity, Yaku asked if you would be interested in having an early practice session with him tomorrow before meeting with everyone else to work on some techniques. You smiled at the suggestion, agreeing instantly.

“That sounds awesome Yaku-senpai!” You said.  
“Great! I can meet you int the lobby of the hotel you’re staying at and then go practice. I’ll be nice to get some input form another libero.” He told you  
‘Oh you sly little shrimp.’ Kuroo growled at his friend, the short male shooting a glare as though he heard him thinking about his height.

Yamamoto returned with your drink, passing it over to you with a bright red face. Thanking the boy, you sipped away at the beverage, enjoying the feeling of the liquid sliding down your dry throat.

Once you all finished with your food, you split the bill and headed off with the teens to Nekoma High.  
‘This is my chance.’ Kenma thought as you started walking towards the school.

A slight buzz form you phone caught your attention. Looking down you saw it was a message from Kenma.  
‘Awe, he must be too shy to say much with everyone else around.’ Smiling you looked over the message, sending your reply.

You both continued to text away, Kenma actually opening up quite a lot and sending fairly long messages to you by the time you got to school.  
‘He’s such a sweetheart.’ You thought, glancing over at the awkward teen as he went off to get changed with Kuroo. But just as you did so, the captain glanced back, making eye contact with you. Stopping in his tracks, he made his way over to you, once again leaning close to your face.

“Awe, were you sad we didn’t get to spend some time alone together Kitten? Don’t worry, I’d be more than happy to walk you home later.” He teased you.  
“Yeah… That’s not what I was thinking.” You replied.  
“Well, I’m still walking you home. See you in few.” He stated after your comment.

With that, the tall male winked at you before turning away and heading into the changerooms, leaving you a blushing mess at his forwardness.  
‘Jeez, he sure likes to provoke people.’

The familiar voice of Nekomata snapped you out of your thoughts. Turning around, you saw the older man approach you with a smile on his face.

“There’s the Ukai Spitfire! How’re you doing?” He asked you.  
“Hey Grampa Neko! I’m ready to get going!” You replied with a bright smile.  
“Great, well the changerooms are over there and once you’re back we’ll get the training underway.” He pointed towards the changerooms.

Nodding your head, you scurried off to get changed, a smirk on your face.  
‘This is going to be interesting…..’


	22. Part 21

“Alright boys, start warming up while we wait for Spitfire, then we’ll get started. I want you all to watch her play as a libero and then see if she can find some new strategies for us to use.” Nekomata started the practice.  
“Hai!” Answered the Nekoma team.

The teens clad in red jogged off and began their warm up. While the boys worked, you sauntered over to Nekomata and Naoi, asking them if you could go over the stats of the team.

Once you had the sheets, you began reading over them, making sure you had all the information you needed to start working on new strategies. As you worked away, the team returned, they were left wide eyes and slack jawed at the view before them.

“Thank you whoever invented spandex.” Yamamoto whispered as the others nodded their heads.

Naoi glanced over and caught sight of the team and what they were drooling over. Elbowing Nekomata, he pointed it out, hinting that they should intervene. Snickering, the old man agreed as they called out.

“Alright everyone gather around, you too Spitfire. We’re going to have a little three-on-three match. Unuoka, Kuroo and Yaku, you’re on team. The other will be Yamamoto, Kenma and (f/n) the little gremlin.” Nekomata explained.  
“Oi! Watch it old man! Just cause I agreed to come here, doesn’t mean I’m not gonna rip you a new one if you call me a gremlin.” You shouted back at him.  
“Just like your grandfather I swear.” The old coach chuckled.  
“And proud of it! You old cat geezer!” You replied to his comment.

Growling, you grabbed Yamamoto and Kenma, dragging them over to your side of the court. You realized your team had a major advantage given the fact that you hade a setter, the ace and then yourself. The other team had two middle blockers and a libero.  
‘Grampa Neko wouldn’t give us an advantage like this for no reason…’ You though to yourself.

“Oi, Yamamoto-senpai.” You called out to the second year.  
“H-hai!” He stuttered out.  
“Is there someone on the other team who’s able to set the ball?” You questioned.  
“Well, the captain has the most experience out of all of us, so I’m assuming he’ll take over that and leave the attacks to Inuoka. Right Kenma?” He concluded.  
“Hmm? Oh, yeah. That or Kuroo will receive and Yaku will set.” Kenma added in.

Nodding your head, you smiled maliciously at the two as you pulled them in for a huddle to discuss your strategy.

Meanwhile, the other three were busy pouting over the fact that you weren’t on their team.

“Yaku, you wouldn’t even be able to be on her team, you’re also a libero.” Inuoka chirped.  
“I know, but still this sucks.” The shorter male replied.

The other two grumbled in agreement, eyes blazing as they watched their teammates get comfortable with you in the huddle. Yaku just about went over and murdered Yamamoto when he saw his eyes trailing along your figure.

The three discussed their plan then set up their formation, sly grins on their faces. That is until you and Yamamoto turned around with the scariest faces they’ve ever seen.

“What the hell Yamamoto! Don’t teach Kitten those creepy faces!” Kuroo yelled.

Nekomata burst into laughter, claiming that that was the face you, Keishin and your grandfather made when you had a trick up your sleeve.

“Careful boys, that crow is murderous and she’s hungry for a cat.” Nekomata laughed.  
“…..Is anyone else terrified at how sadistic she looks? She’s still pretty but that’s the look of a murderer.” Yaku whispred.  
“Petrified. Yet somehow, I’m still turned on. Who knew looking so evil could still look so hot?” Kuroo questioned out loud.  
“Kuroo, you’re disgusting.” Yaku sighed.

Your team watched as the other three mumbled amongst themselves before getting into position. Kenma went over to his position quietly observing the scene unfold while Yamamoto thanked the heavens you were on his team, he wasn’t sure he could handle this dark side to you. It seriously looked like you were plotting the deaths of his teammates and where to hide their bodies.


	23. Part 22

The whistle blew and Kuroo served the ball, sending it flying right where you had predicted it would. Cue another sadistic grin. You slid into position, smooth like a predator, receiving the ball with grace. You made sure it would get the perfect height so Kenma would have a few extra seconds to observe the other side. His cat-like orbs shot around, analyzing every detail of the court. Once his decision was made, he set the ball for a perfect spike from Yamamoto.

The loud smack of the ball hitting the gym floor was unheard however as Yaku dove in to keep it in play. The libero shot you a devilish grin of his own before preparing for the next play.  
‘Huh, guess he’s not as sweet as he appears. Got a little spice to him.’ You thought to yourself.

This continued for a while, both teams stealing points and never faltering. It was down to the final play and you once again received the ball with ease. The other side prepared to either stop a drop from Kenma or Yamamoto’s attack. They were so focused on those two that they didn’t notice you smirking.

“There it is, I was wondering when she would pull her trump card.” Naoi mumbled to Nekomata, the two grinning at the outburst that was about to happen.

The ball went into the air but the three males were confused as to why Kenma sent it away from Yamamoto.  
‘There’s no one there though.’ Yaku thought to himself.

Suddenly, a dark shadow loomed over him, like a crow circling its prey. Eyes shot up towards the figure as they stood frozen at the sight of you getting ready to spike.

“Shit! Get back!” Kuroo ordered his team.

SLAM

Silence filled the gymnasium as the ball rolled away after colliding with the floor. Mouths hung agape as everyone except your team and the coaches looked at you questioningly.

“Spitfire’s secret weapon.” Nekomata piped up. “The libero who originally trained as a wing spiker.”  
“Ehhhh!?!? You said she was a libero and a strategist!” Inuoka screeched.  
“She is, it’s why she switched positions fairly early on. But she originally was a wing spiker that specialized in back attacks. She still uses them from time to time, as a trump card. That’s also why she looked so evil earlier. Ikkei told you haven’t even told the Karasuno boys about that secret of yours (f/n).” Nekomata finished explaining.  
“Ehh? Oh umm, well it hasn’t come up yet and besides I’m not even that strong as a spiker. Karasuno already has strong aces, they need a better defense so it makes more sense for me to focus on their receives.” You told them.

The team nodded their head in understanding, some still dazed over what had just transpired. After your little explanation, you scurried over to Yamamoto and Kenma, pulling them into a group hug. The two boys couldn’t help the red that rushed over their faces. Yamamoto became a stuttering, nose bleeding mess while Kenma just got more embarrassed as others began to stare. Kuroo, Yaku and Inuoka pouted a little at the sight, jealous that they didn’t get any attention.

“You guys were awesome! Thanks so much!” You thanked your team.

Kenma shyly nodded his head before scurrying off, leaving you with a nervous Yamamoto.

“Yamamoto-senpai, you’re such an awesome ace!” You complimented him.  
“Ohh, umm, th-thank y-you. Um s-seeing as I’m your s-s-senpai and all, it’s only right that I treat you to ice cream for a job well done! Tomorrow between practices, we will go get some alright?” He suggested.  
“Sure, thanks senpai!” You thanked him for the kind offer.  
“I am your senpai!!” He shouted.  
‘Funny, I’ve heard that before from Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai.’ You thought to yourself, a smile on your face.

With that, you nodded once more before making your way over to the other team.

“You guys played really well! If I didn’t have that trump card, we probably would’ve lost.” You told them.  
“You’re so cool (f/n)-san! You’re like swoosh, whoosh and then suddenly kablaaam!” Inuoka leaped around as he described your movements, eyes sparkling in admiration. Suddenly, he grabbed your hands in his, his face inches away from yours.  
“You are so incredible. It’s an honor to get to work with you! Please let me make it up to you! Tomorrow after practice, I can walk you to your hotel and I can give you a little tour!” He suggested.

Nodding your head, you thanked him once again and agreed to his suggestion. You were so busy dealing with a blushing and over-excited Inuoka that you didn’t see a certain bed-headed captain and libero glaring at their teammate. Not liking how much of your attention his underclassman was stealing and the fact that he basically just got a date out of you, the brown haired libero decided to put an end to it.

A light tap on your shoulder caught your attention. Glancing over, brown orbs stared into your (e/c) ones. A large smile erupted onto your face as you began talking with Yaku about different techniques you both used, leaving a pouting Inuoka.

“Your dives are so smooth!”  
“And your stance is flawless!”

This went on with the others beyond confused at the conversation that was happening before them.

Finally, Nekomata and Naoi came over announcing that practice was over.

“Tomorrow, we’ll work on some new strategies. I’m assuming you’ve already thought up a few Spitfire?” The older male asked you for confirmation.

You nodded your head enthusiastically at the statement, claiming you’d have more done by tomorrow.

Happy with the results, you were all dismissed to get changed. Before you left to the changerooms, Yaku made sure to confirm your early practice with him, claiming he’d pick you up at your hotel. After confirming your plans, you went off to get changed.


	24. Part 23

Once you were back in your street clothes, you exited the area, walking around aimlessly until a hot breath trailing down your neck made you jolt.

“Well Kitten, I’m a little hurt. Everyone got some of your attention but me. But then again, I do get the privilege of walking you back to your hotel.” Kuroo stated.  
‘I think it’s time I tease her a little, see how flustered she can get. But first, I think I’ll get to know this firecracker a little better.” He thought to himself, a small smirk on his face.

You stared up at the tall captain as he leaned towards your face, a playful smirk pulling at his lips. Purring his arm around your shoulders, Kuroo led you off in the direction of your hotel. Blushing at the close contact of the older teen, you couldn’t help but be thankful for the darkness covering your flustered state.

“So Kitten, why didn’t you say a wing spiker? Your back attack was pretty impressive.” He asked you.  
“Well, Gramps originally had me training as a wing spiker to help Onii-san learn how to best set to different spikers. But then he saw how my agility and reflexes were stronger for receives, plus I’ve always had a knack for analyzing the ball’s pathway and predicting it. So I switched over and it just clicked you know? Besides, I’m waaaay to lazy to be a wing spiker and I can only do a few attacks before I start to lose my power. Too much jumping. I prefer diving, it makes me feel like some badass penguin.” You finished your explanation.

At your last sentence, you heard a quiet snort escape form Kuroo’s mouth as he began snickering. You glanced up at him confused. Awkward decision. Kuroo was leaning down from laughing so hard, so when you turned, your faces were so close you could feel his breath on your skin. The third year calmed down finally, but when he noticed your close proximity he felt the need to take advantage of the situation.

“Oh my, Kitten. Could it be you’ve fallen for me already? You’re awfully close right now. If you wanted a kiss, you just had to ask.” He started to tease you.  
“Th-that’s not it at all, you idiot! I turned to see why you were laughing and you were closer than I thought!” You defended yourself.  
“Sure, sure. But just so you know, I don’t how close we are, gives me a better view of your cute embarrassed face.” He continued to tease you.

The teasing grin that erupted onto Kuroo’s face caused you to once again burst into various shades of red. The teen laughed some more at your unimpressed reaction before taking you the rest of the way back.  
When you arrived at the hotel, Kuroo said his goodbye, making sure to tease you some more before you made a snide remark.

“Shut it cat-boy, before we send you to the vet to get neutered.”  
“Reow, feisty. See you tomorrow Kitten.” Kuroo replied to your remark.

As the male walked away, your eyes followed his retreating figure, cheeks turning hot as you remembered how close ha was to you the whole walk. Shaking your head, you got rid of those thoughts as you walked into the main lobby.

When you did, you heard a small cough. Turning to the sitting area, you saw a familiar second year glancing around with his head down.

“Hey Kenma, what are you doing here?” You asked him.  
“Um well, I remembered you saying you were going to make some strategies. I’m pretty good at it, so I though I could help. Plus I got this new game I thought you would like.” He explained.

The shy teen pushed his game towards you, looking at you through his blonde locks. Your eyes lit up at the sight of the game. You thanked him profusely before putting it off to the side and pulling out some papers. Explaining the strategies you had already come up with, you spent the next hour working with the setter on some new formations and attack strategies.

“Thank you so much Kenma! You’re knowledge on your teammates really helped with these new formations.” You thanked the teen once more.  
“It’s no problem. Here, you should try the game. I think you’ll like it, it’s got great graphics.” He told you.

You noticed Kenma began to speed up a little in his speech as he spoke of the game, his eyes lighting up a little in what appeared to be excitement.

A small giggle escaped your lips at the teen’s reaction. He looked down, playing with his phone some more. When he heard you laugh however, he jolted, suddenly becoming nervous. Noticing his change in demeanor you stopped immediately.

“I’m sorry Kenma. I wasn’t laughing at what you said, I just think it’s sweet how you behave. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you get excited.” You explained.  
“You don’t think I’m weird?” He asked you.  
“Why would I? So you’re a little shyer and worry about what people think of you. That’s perfectly fine. It’s what makes you unique. If you were just like everyone else, you wouldn’t be you. Everyone is weird in their own way. I mean, I get way too into matches, you’ve seen how I get. And then there are people who are less self-aware but sometimes they don’t read situations too well. You’re observant and take note of everything. I think that’s incredible! I wish I was that observant. Plus you are levelheaded, that’s always a good trait to have. Besides, everyone has something they get excited about. Yours is video games and also I think maybe matches against Hinata.” You finished your little ramble.

Kenma couldn’t help the blush that covered his face and ears. You didn’t care how he acted. For the first time, Kenma didn’t feel like he had to be afraid of what you would think of him. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he looked over at you.

“You’re really nice (f/n)-san. I don’t really like talking with people. I’m not good at making friends but you don’t seem to act like other do.” He told you.

Now it was your turn to blush. A little shocked at how upfront Kenma had just been, your tried to think of what to say. Finally, you relaxed, a soft smile on your face.

“Well that’s sweet of your to say Kenma, thanks. And you know, your teammates are your friends. Then there’s Hinata, and I’m your friend too. If there’s ever anything you want to talk about, you can always message me. Ah and don’t forget, I’ve officially made you my partner in crime for video games.” You told him, a bright smile on your face.

Another soft smile erupted onto the teens face at your offer.  
‘She wants to keep talking with me.’ He thought to himself.

You and Kenma continued your small chat, playing the new game as you did. After a while, the second year stated he needed to get home, waving goodbye as he left. Walking out the door of the hotel, Kenma had the thought that so many other had had after speaking with you.  
‘Forget a crow, she’s an angel.’


	25. Part 24

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

The horrid sound of your alarm clock sounded through the room, ripping you away from your sound sleep. With a heavy groan, you blindly smacked your palm against the bedside table, hoping you would find the snooze button. When no clock was felt, an irritated growl rumbled in your throat as you sat up, surveying the hotel room only to see the alarm clock was on the desk.  
‘Right… I knew I’d want to sleep in, so I put it over there…. Damnit me.’ You thought to yourself.

You walked over, finally silencing the blaring device. Popping your back, you opened the curtains and saw the earliest signs of the sun peaking over the horizon. Scurrying around the room, you changed into some workout clothes and made sure you had everything you would need for the day, including the strategies you and Kenma had worked on.

Once you had everything, you made your way down to the lobby, instantly catching the sight of a yawning Yaku. Making your way over, you called out to the teen, a sleepy smile on your face.

“Morning Yaku-senpai.” You greeted him in your tired voice.  
“Morning. And don’t worry about the whole senpai thing, just call me Yaku.” He told you.  
“H-hai!” You stuttered out.

Blushing you nodded your head sheepishly at this request, an action that resulted in the libero blushing himself at your embarrassed demeanor.  
‘She’s too cute for her own good.’ He thought to himself.

The brunette led you out of the lobby and onto the streets to start your practice session.

“Oh before we go, you probably haven’t eaten yet right?” He suddenly asked you.

You nodded your head at his question, your stomach rumbling to support your answer. A light pink dusted your cheeks as you tried to stop your stomach from imitating the sound of a starved beluga whale. Yaku snickered at the action, taking your hand in his as he led you to a small café, being sure to casually intertwine his fingers with yours. The action didn’t go unnoticed by you but you assumed it was because you were stuck on the stop, not moving, so he needed to drag you along.

“I figured that’d be the case. I haven’t eaten anything either, so we can grab something before our practice. We have plenty of time, so it’s no problem.” He explained to you.  
“You’re a lifesaver Yaku.” You told him.  
“Just looking our for the well-being of a friend.” He said to you whilst hiding his face.

You smiled once more at his response, subconsciously squeezing the hand that held yours. The action led to the third year’s face turning into the color of his Nekoma jacket.

Once in the café you both ordered your food, inhaling it so you could get going. Yaku ended up paying for your breakfast, against your protests, but he insisted. Huffing the whole way to the gym, you sent playful glares and pouts in the libero’s direction.

“Come on, don’t be mad that I bought you breakfast. It’s the least I can do since you’re taking the time to work with me one-on-one.” He tried to reason with you.  
"But still! I feel bad for making you pay. Plus, I’m more than capable of paying for my own food.” You insisted.  
“Is that your stubborn way of saying thank you?” He slightly teased you.  
"Fine. But next time there’s food, I’m paying.” You grumbled.  
“Deal.” He agreed to your statement.

While you returned to your usual chipper state at the news, Yaku was on cloud nine. You had pretty much implied that you would like to go out with him again. Even though this wasn’t technically a date, it was just the two of you, hanging out. If you were interested in spending more time just with him, he would happily comply.

You arrived at the gymnasium and got straight to work. Yaku was already very strong as a libero, so you decided to focus on some new techniques he could use to get the ball.

A good hour passed and soon the third year had made great progress.

“Well done! Just keep working on those new ideas and you’ll have an even greater defense.” You complimented his skill.  
“Thanks again (f/n).” He thanked you, a soft smile on his face.  
“It’s no problem! I’m happy to help a fellow libero! But you know, you never finished your story from a while back when we were texting! You said you’d tell me when I came to Tokyo, but you haven’t yet!” You told the third year.  
“Ah! Right, well…..” He started to continue his story.


	26. Part 25

The rest of the Nekoma team walked into the gymnasium and just about lost it at the sight before them. There you were, with their libero, sitting in the middle of the gym, chatting away. You looked absolutely absorbed in the story the third year was telling you, (e/c) eyes sparkling with a huge smile on your face and your cheeks slightly flushed.

“I hate him right now. “Yamamoto grumbled.  
“Agreed.” Kuroo hissed, eyes narrowing as you burst into laughter at something the brunette has said.

Naoi walking in, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention, snapping you and Yaku back to reality. The libero went off to join his teammates, who scowled at him. With a smile on his face, he snickered at them and their jealousy.

“Alright, so it looks like there are quite a few new attack formations to try out. We’ll work on the defensives ones after lunch. (f/n), you’ll be off to the side with Nekomata and myself, making sure they’re getting it right.” Naoi started to explain today’s practice.  
“Understood.” You confirmed.

Practice started and the boys began working on the new formations. At first it was difficult for them to get the coordination right, especially in the ones where you had people suddenly switching positions to confuse the other team.

By the end of the first half of the practice, they had them all memorized and were starting to get the rhythm right.

“It’s looking good so far guys. Yamamoto-senpai, don’t be afraid to barge through in formation C, it circles around you, so take charge. Also, everyone, formation E is also for defense, so make sure you’re giving Yaku the space he needs to dive freely. Leave the back area to him, and focus your power at the front and the sidelines.” You instructed the team.  
“Hai!” They shouted in union.

Happy with your comments, Nekomata and Naoi called the lunch break, giving everyone half an hour to eat and rest up. Shuffling over to your bag, you were caught by surprise when Yamamote came charging over.

“I promised you an ice cream yesterday, remember? Let’s go!” The second year told you?

Without a second thought, the second year tossed you your jacket, signaling for you to follow him. Skipping after the teen, you left the other members of the team pouting as they watched you leave with their ace.

“I thought he sucked at talking to girls.” Inuoka sulked.  
“Well, apparently he’s got enough confidence to get ice cream with Kitten.” Kuroo said annoyed.  
“I hope he falls on his face.” Inuoka said with a pout on his face.  
“Agreed.” The captain agreed with his underclassman.

…

“Hey, you’re pretty good at making delinquent faces (f/n)-san!” The ace spiker complimented you.  
“Why thank you. Tanaka-senpai taught me a few and so did my brothers, but I’m still not at the same level as you guys. I can maybe scare off a ladybug.” You laughed.  
“Well, in a volleyball match you can get pretty scary… N-not that you’re sc-scary!” Yamamoto quickly tried to fix what he said.  
‘Oh crap, she’s gonna hate me!’ He thought, worried over what you might think of him now.  
“Yeah, I can get a little intense. Maybe I should channel that when I’m trying to make a delinquent face.” You laughed, not faced over what he had said.

Yamamoto chuckled at your suggestion as you continued on your way to the convenience store.

The second year was amazed with himself. He’d never been good at talking with girls. But then he remembered what Tanaka had said to him.

_“(f/n)-san makes you feel comfortable. It’s like you’re suddenly great at conversations. I can’t explain it, but I can always hold a conversation with her. Sure you’ll stutter a little, but it’s not like with Kiyoko-san, where you simply admire from afar. (f/n)-san will actually go out of her way to make sure to talk with you. She’s an angel.”_

‘That must be it. I get nervous, but I can still talk to her.’ He thought to himself, remembering what Tanaka had once told him.

You finally arrived at the convenience story, Yamamoto bolted inside to get your cold treats. When he came out, you both sat on a bench, enjoying your ice creams.

The wing spiker glanced over at you and nearly choked on his treat. Heat rose to his have and he had to do his best to not get a nosebleed or faint. You licked away at your ice cream, running your tongue around the treat, humming in bliss. A little got on the corner of you mouth and out came your tongue again, removing the cream with a single flick.

Help him, the ice cream was now melting and running down your arm. You caught the melted bit, licking up your wrist and hand to get each drop. His cool treat forgotten, Yamamoto watched you with his mouth hanging open, eyes wide and one hand under his nose. Gazing in his direction, you noticed the teen was in his own world.

“Um, Yamamoto-senpai, your ice cream is going to melt.” You told the male, bringing him back to this world.  
“Huh? Oh right, thanks.” He thanked you for snapping him out of his wild thoughts.  
“Mhmm!” You squeaked happily, returning to you cone.  
‘My god, that’s erotic. I really shouldn’t think that, but how can I not!? And then she looks at me all innocent like! It turns me on when she looks at me like that!’ The teen thought to himself.

Once you were both done with your cones, you made your way back to the gym.

Before practice resumed, you thanked Yamamoto once more, a sweet smile on your face as you offered to treat him to ice cream next time. As you walked away, you didn’t notice him wilt away onto the floor.

“….She broke our ace.” Naoi snickered.  
“She doesn’t even realize it, that’s what makes it better.” Nekomata replied, wheezing in laughter.


	27. Part 26

Practice resumed and you focused on the defensive strategies now.

The team was much more natural at them, especially since they were so comfortable with their receives. They picked up the formations in no time and half of them nearly perfected them by the end of practice. You gave some more pointers and told them that tomorrow you’d work with them on their back attacks.

“As you all know, tomorrow we’ll only get to work with Spitfire until noon, then she has to catch the train back home. Be sure to make the most of tomorrow’s training. It there’s any formation you want more help with, let her know and we’ll try to squeeze it in.” Nekomata finished the practice.  
“Hai.” Replied the team.

Clean up began and it was time to get changed. Leaving the changeroom, you caught sight of Inuoka. Calling out to him, you waved happily as you ran up to the first year.

“I do recall you promising to walk me back to my hotel today.” You told the tall boy.  
“Yup! Let’s go, we can take a longer way if you want and go through the park.” He suggested.

Nodding your head, you let the energetic teen lead the way. Inuoka would point things out to you, making sure to keep you entertained the entire time.

You arrived at the park, walking along and admiring the scenery with the teen until you heard a small whimper. Looking around with Inuoka, you finally found the source of the whimpering. In a bush, in a carboard box, was an abandoned puppy.

“Ohh you pour thing!” You cooed as you gently picked the little pup up, cradling him close to your chest.  
“Who just abandons a little puppy who can’t fend for himself?” Inuoka questioned as he pet the shivering animal. “He seems pretty spooked and cold. Why don’t we grab some food at the store close by and take him back to the hotel.”

Agreeing with the idea, you stood up with the puppy still in your arms. You started to take off your jacket to wrap it around him but Inuoka stopped you, giving you his jacket instead. Thanking him with a small blush on your face, you wrapped the dog up, letting him nuzzle closer to you for warmth.

Once you had the food, you both rushed to the hotel. When you arrived your grandfather’s friend questioned why you had the animal, but once Inuoka explained the situation, he allowed you to keep him.

“Looks like the little guy could use a bath. I’ll go get one running while you two can make sure he gets some food.” The older man said, looking pitifully at the pup.  
“Thank you.” You thanked the older male.

Once he was gone, Inuoka took hold of the dog while you searched for a bowl to put the food in.

“We should grab him some water too.” Inuoka called to you from the lobby.

With that though in mind, you filled another bowl up with water and brought it out. Setting them down, you watches as the first year unwrapped the puppy from his jacket and placed him near the food. In an instant he was munching away, tail wagging furiously.

“Thank you Inuoka, for helping me with this little guy.” You smiled up to the first year.  
“It’s no problem we couldn’t just leave him! If I ever meet the person who abandoned him, I’ll be all pow kablam! And show him what happens when you mistreat an animal.” He said whilst looking a little angry.

A small giggle escaped your lips at the teen’s eccentric explanation. A light blush dusted his cheeks at the sound. Trying to hide his face, Inuoka focused on the puppy before him.

A little bark caught both of your attention. An empty bowl sat before the puppy, as he wagged his tail, looking between the two of you. Your grandfather’s friend returned, claiming the batch was ready.

“Do you know what breed he might be, mister?” Inuoka asked.  
“Well, with that red and black coat, and his features, my guess is a shikoku. They’re a wonderful breed.” The older man said.

Smiling down at the puppy who sat in the sud-filled water, you continued to scrub away, revealing more of his now shining coat.

Once you finished bathing the puppy with Inuoka, you were both soaked. The owner of the hotel let Inuoka call his parents to explain what had happened, and he gave the teen a room to stay for the night.

You stood outside you room, thanking Inuoka again, the small puppy barking in agreement.

“So are you going to keep him (f/n)-san? I asked my parents just in case you couldn’t, but it sounds like I won’t be able to.” He explained.  
“Yeah, I’m going to sneak him onto the train and bring him home. Onii-san won’t mind and besides, he’s small enough to fit in my sports bag. Now I just have to name him. Got any ideas?” You asked him.  
“Eh? Me?” He asked you confused.  
“Yeah! You helped me find him so you should help me name him. You’re kind of like his co-owner in a way.” You explained while smiling up at him.  
“What about Kenta?” He suggested.  
“It’s perfect! Thanks again Inuoka. I’ll see you tomorrow. I think I’m going to get up early to go get this little a collar and some supplies.” You told the male before you.  
“Okay, have a good sleep.” He replied.

Inuoka watched you leave, with a single thought in his head.  
‘She called me his co-owner, like we both are Kenta’s owners….. Like his parents!’


	28. Part 27

Nekomata and the others waited patiently in the gym for you arrival, a few questioning Inuoka on why he was so chipper.

However, once the door opened the reveal you and little Kenta, it all clicked. Especially when the pup went barreling towards the first year, covering him in kisses.

“Spitfire, why do you have a dog?” Nekomata questioned you.

And thus you were forced to explain what transpired las night on your walk back with Inuoka. By the end, the whole team was cooing over the dog. You couldn’t help but snicker at the sight.  
‘For a team named for being cat-like, they sure love dogs.’

Finally Naoi and Nekomata forced you to take Kenta and put him to the side so practice could finally start. You worked on their back attacks and a few other attack formations. By lunch they had improved significantly.

“Alright everyone, gather around. Please thank Spitfire for coming here for the weekend to work with us. You’ve been a great help, say hi to your grandfather for me.” Nekomata said, a big grin on his face.  
“You got it! I had a lot of fun. I hope we can finally have the Battle of The Garbage Dump on the national stage. Good luck at Interhigh, you’ll all do great! Just keep working on your formations and you’ll be a dangerous force to be reckoned with.” You said some words of motivation.   
“Thank you very much (f/n)-san!” The team yelled out in unison as they bowed.

A small howl followed their thank you, causing them all to snicker at Kenta. As you gathered your things and put your new companion’s leach on, some figures approached you.

“Well Kitten, we al want to send you off, so we’re walking you to the station.” Kuroo sang.

The walk to the station was interesting. Each of the teens would try and get close to you or try to talk about the time they spent with you one-on-one. Even Kenma piped up a few times.

You arrived at the station, in time for your train. Placing Kenta in your bag, so you could take him with you, you did one last check to make sure you had everything withyou.

Turning to the boys, you said one more goodbye, each reluctant to watch you go.

“We’ll hopefully see you soon Kitten. Also, since Yaku and Kenma can text you, I’m giving you my number, it’s not fair that they get all your attention.” Kuroo said, giving you a piece of paper.  
“Here’s mine as well (f/n)-san, keep me up to date on Kenta as well!” Inuoka piped up, scratching the pup’s head once more.  
“Thank you for all your help (f/n)-san. Tell Tanaka we won’t lose the next time we meet either!” Yamamoto said.

You smiled at him as he bashfully gave you his number. Kenma didn’t say much, but he did send you a text saying goodbye. A small smile sent his way let him know that you had read it.

“Be safe and let us know when you get back home. Text us the minute you are off that train, so we know you’re okay.” Yaku added in, fretting over you like a worried mother.

Giggling you pulled each one in for a hug before boarding the train.

As your train left the station, you caught one last glimpse of the figures in red waving at you, blushes over their faces.  
‘This was a very eventful trip, but well worth it.’

…

"(f/n)-saaaaaaan!”

Wails of joy filled your ears as Tanaka and Nishinoya rushed towards you, smothering you in a hug.

“We missed you so much! It was boring not having you at practice!” They wailed.

You chuckled at their exasperation, slowly breaking out of their vice grips. Turning, you saw the entire team was there with your brother. Hinata was leaping all over the place while Asahi and Sugawara instantly began making sure you were okay. Yamaguchi shyly said hello while Tsukishima gave you a snide remark, his own way of saying ‘welcome back’. Daichi and Ennoshita gave you a normal hello, patting you on the back while Kageyama did his usual yell-and-bow greeting.

“Well it’s good to see you back in one piece, Gremlin.” Your brother said.  
“Awe, I know you missed me.” You smiled up at him.

Suddenly, a little yip came from your sports bag. Kenta’s furry head poked out of the hole you had for him, scanning his new surroundings excitedly.

“Umm, why do you have a dog Gremlin?” Your brother asked you.  
“Surprise?” You said with a soft giggle.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked.  
“Damnit (f/n)!” You brother shouted.


	29. Part 28

“Nice receive!”

Squeaks of shoes and voices calling out could be heard as you and Keishin made your way to the gym, Kenta trotting along besides you happily.

As much as your brother hated to admit it, he adored the new family addition. The shikoku pup would stay with him in the store during the day and even helped him in the morning at the farm when picking weeds by digging them up for him. As a result of being so loved, he was now allowed to tag along to practices and watch.

You poked your head into the gym, an action that caused a certain duo of second years and an energetic first year to cry out in excitement.

It had been a few days since your adventure in Tokyo and the boys were ecstatic to have you back with them. Every time you came to practice they seemed to react like they hadn’t seen you in months.

“Wah (f/n)-san! We’re so happy you’re here!” Nishinoya and Tanaka wailed.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked.  
“Uooooh!” You guys brought Kenta today!” Hinata cried out in excitement at the sight of the puppy.

The red and black dog made his way into the middle of the gym, pawing at a volleyball on the ground as some of the boys came over to pet him.

You couldn’t help but coo at the sight before you. A bunch of athletes cuddling up to a puppy was just too much. It was then you realized three of them were standing far away from your little companion. Tsukishima, Kageyama and Asahi stood off eyeing little Kenta. Kageyama looked somewhat upset, Tsukishima uninterested and Asahi was shaking like a leaf.

“What’s wrong with you three? Asahi, you were fine with Kenta the first time you saw him.” You said, walking towards the three.  
“Yes but umm… He’s small now, but look at his teeth! And then, he’ll get bigger and soon he’ll be a though dog that could bite my hand off!” Asahi explained.  
“…Our ace is a complete wimp.” Daichi deadpanned. 

Ignoring the captain’s remark, you turned to the two first years. Tsukishima was the first to answer.

“It’s a dog. Nothing special.” He said with a blank expression.

Suddenly, a small wine was heard and the tall middle blocker felt something pawing at his leg. Glancing down, everyone say the saddest looking Kenta they’d ever seen. His ears were down and his eyes looked up at the first yeas as though he was pleading for him to love him. You couldn’t help but snicker at the Tsukishima’s reacting to the dog, looking around confused, hoping Kenta would leave. But no, your pup was determined to get Tsukishima’s approval.

Tricking the boy into thinking he was giving up, Kenta sauntered over to Asahi, who nearly burst into tears at the sight of him. The little canine gently licked his sneaker, tail wagging as he rolled around, trying to get Asahi to like him.

Finally, the glass-hearted ace cracked and carefully knelt down, holding his shaking hand out for Kenta. Sniffing him, the puppy soon nuzzled his head into the large palm, yipping happily.

“He’s not so mean I guess, he’s a real softy.” Asahi said.  
“See, nothing to worry about Asahi.” You reassured him once more.

After getting a good ear scratching from the one deemed the ‘ace’, Kenta felt it was time to go back to the one his master called ‘Stupid String Bean’.

“Arf!” Kenta barked towards Tsukishima.  
“Go away furball.” Was his reply.

Cue more whining and pawing from a heartbroken puppy. Soon everyone was glaring at Tsukishima, demanding he at least pet Kenta.

“He’s trying to make you like him String Bean!” You growled as you became more defensive of your puppy.  
“Awe Munchkin-san, are you sad I don’t like your dog as much because it means it’s harder to get close to me?” Tsukishima started to tease you.  
“I think I’ll train Kenta to attack when he hears your voice.” You deadpanned.

Finally giving up hopes of being loved by the tall blonde, Kenta slowly walked away from him, tail drooping. In an instant Sugawara and Ennoshita were coddling the pup, rubbing him and cooing over him, claiming he was ‘such a good boy’ and to ‘ignore the snarky Tsukishima with character issues’.

While the other coddled Kenta, you went over to Kageyama, curious to know why he was so nervous around the little puppy. As he saw you approaching, the setter began to fidget, well aware of what the question would be. He was just way too embarrassed to admit it.

“Kageyama, are you uncomfortable around dogs too?” You asked him.  
“N-no, it’s just that I… I….” He had trouble finishing his sentence?.  
“You?” You asked.  
“I get the feeling animals don’t like me very much.” He explained.  
“…”  
“…”

Cue the entire gymnasium erupting into laughter as the Karasuno boys roll on the floor. You did your best to keep a straight face, so Kageyama wouldn’t be upset, but it was really hard. He looked almost distraught at the idea of animals not liking him.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. Here. Kenta, come here boy.” You called the puppy over, picking him up in your arms and handing him over to Kageyama.

Kenta wasn’t sure but something about the intense gaze this teen was giving him told him to stay away. He imagined getting pet and feeling like his fur was being ripped off from the force. No way was that happening.  
As the teen went to grab him, a low growl emanated from the dog’s throat, his teeth bared. Kageyama recoiled his hands, a nervous look on his face.

“Huh… guess animals don’t like you. Sorry about that. Maybe Kenta just needs some time to warm up to you?” You tried to reason with him.  
“Y-yeah, maybe.” Kageyama replied, a sad look on his face.  
“Don’t be too upset, I’m sure he’ll like you soon.” You reassured the boy.

The setter nodded his head glumly while his teammates snickered at the scene. Tsukishima came over and actually ended up scooping Kenta up right out of your arms, holding him close to his face.

“Huh, guess you aren’t so bad. After all, it appears you only associate with us peasants and not the high and mighty King. I think I like you after all.” He started talking to the puppy.

Cue furious tail wagging and a happy howl from Kenta. Along with a furious scowl from Kageyama.

“How that dog likes Tsukishima more than Kageyama, I will never understand.” Daichi mumbled, his teammates nodding their heads.

Finally Keishin broke up the little puppy love fest, telling the boys to get back to practice.


	30. Part 29

“Tomorrow we go to Interhigh. Practice hard and make the most of today! Gremlin, I think there’s something you should show them. I want you to help Asahi but first they should see what I’m talking about. I know you showed the Nekoma team.” Your brother started the practice.  
“Alright.” You replied.  
“Wh-what? There’s more!? (f/n)-san you’re just so full of secrets! You’re like a mysterious goddess.” Nishinoya leapt around you as he praised you, needing both Daichi and Sugawara to hold him down.

Keishin spiked the ball to you and you sent it back. Setting the ball up into the air, the other were amazed as they saw you perform a back attack. As the ball collided with the floor on the other side of the net, more cries erupted into the area.

“You’re so cool! Teach me!” Hinata cried out.

Kageyama began mumbling some more about where you trained while Nishinoya and Tanaka burst into tears over how much of an honor it was to be in your presence.

“I swear there’s nothing you can’t do (f/n)-san.” Ennoshita said as he ruffled your haid.  
“Th-thank you!” you squeaked, a light pink dusting over you cheeks.  
“That was incredible.” Yamaguchi said, his eyes lighting up.

Daichi and Sugawara nodded their heads in agreement, the captain asking if you could teach him sometime as well. A request you happily agreed to.

Finally, everyone calmed down and you grabbed Asahi to work on his back attacks. The other went off to train, a little reluctant to leave you alone with their ace, but scurried off none the less.

After some time you both rejoined the others but you pulled Hinata, Sugawara and Ennoshita off to the side to work with them.

The first year was his usual bubbly self, absorbing every criticism you gave. By the end he was already stronger at his receives. You told the orange haired boy you believed in him before turning to work with Ennoshita. What you didn’t see was the first year fainting after hearing your kind words.

Ennoshita wasn’t in the starting lineup but if something happened he may be called in so you were sure to go over the formations some more with him and gave him a confidence boost. As you went over each formations, he noticed more and began asking about different scenarios, clear signs that he was ready.

“You’re good to go Ennoshita-senpai. You’ve got every formation down pat. If you go out, you’ll do great.” You reassured him once more.  
“Thanks (f/n)-san, that means a lot.” He thanked you for your words of encouragement.

Finally, with Sugawara you worked on this tosses and different speeds he could use. Every time he got the toss right, Kenta would give a little howl.

“Looks like you’re got a fan Suga.” You snickered.  
“Eh?! Does he really like me that much?” He asked in disbelief.  
“Looks like it. Every time I praise you, he does too.” You explained.  
“Aroo!” Kenta howled in agreement.

Sugawara blushed a little, knowing that he was your new companion’s supposed favorite. He also made sure everyone heard the conversation so he could give them a little devilish smile as Kenta smothered him in attention.

“….Voice of reason and angelic my ass.” Daichi grumbled.

Next up, you called over the captain, Yamaguchi and Tanaka. With Daichi, you made sure his receives were solid and tested out his agility. By the end of your little session, he was much more capable of diving.

“Good work Daichi!” You praised the captain.  
“Thanks (f/n)-san, you’re really a great help to us all.” He thanked you.

While the captain walked away, you tried to get your blush under control before turning to Yamaguchi. You knew he had been working on learning to do jump floater serves, but you wouldn’t be able to help him with those. Instead you worked on his receives and also made sure to give him a confidence boost.

“You are a great player Yamaguchi, don’t think otherwise. You’ve got your own weapon and it may not be perfect yet, it’s still yours and no one else on this team can do it. They know it and they admire you for it.” You told the freckled boy.  
“Th-thank you (f/n)-san.” He blushed as he bowed.

Next up was Tanaka. You focuses on his spikes, with the main goal of being able to make them more versatile.

“Well done Tanaka-senpai! Your spikes are really strong. The other teams at Interhigh won’t know what him him!” You exclaimed.

Flustered by your words, the second year simply began blushing as he talked to himself in embarrassment.

“Alright, let’s end practice for today.” You brother suddenly called out.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked.  
“Thank you for your input Kenta.” Your brother deadpanned at the dog.

The team gathered around, covered in sweat. As they did, you noticed the panicked looks of Kageyama and Nishinoya. You realized you didn’t got the chance to work with them and String Bean.

“Tomorrow, we go to Interhigh. Give it your all and shot what we are no longer the flightless crows or fallen rivals. Show them that we are a force to be reckoned with!” Your brother ended the training with a pep talk.  
“Hai!” The boys shouted in union.

As everyone split up to begin cleaning, you called the three you didn’t get to work with over. Pulling them to the side, you decided you should at least give some words of encouragement to them.

“I’m sorry I was unable to work with you today, but know that you’re all very capable and you’re going to do wonderful.” You said to the three.

Glancing over at him, you started with Tsukishima.

“String Bean, you’ve got height, use it. Just be sure to keep your receives in check and you’ll be fine. You’ve got great game sense so be sure to use that as well.” You finished.  
“Ohh Munchkin-san is praising me, what an honor.” He teased.  
“Shut it four eyes. Kageyama.” You moved on to the setter.  
“H-hai!” He shouted in reply.  
“You’re a genius, you’ve heard it before but it’s true. You’re talented in all areas but you are this team’s setter and their control tower. I know you’ll go out these and give it your all tomorrow.” You told him.  
“Th-thank you very much!” Another bow-and-yell from Kageyama.  
“Noya-senpai, you’re the guardian of this team. You’re one of the best liberos I’ve ever seen and I know you are going to make sure you fight like hell to keep that ball in play. I really admire your resolve and how you never give up on keeping the ball from hitting the ground, you’re going to be amazing.” You praised your fellow libero.  
“(f/n)-saaaaaaan!” Nishinoya burst into tears at your little speech.

He pulled you into a hug as he rubbed his cheek against yours. Within seconds, the rest of the team was doing their best to pull you out of his vice grip. Kiyoko managed to finally free you by smacking the teen with her clipboard.

Everyone finished up and Kiyoko surprised the team with the banner she fixed up. Tears in their eyes, a new wave of determination filled them all as they left.

“Alright everyone, see you all tomorrow.” Takeda-sensei called out.

…

You and the Karasuno boys arrived at the stadium where Interhigh would take place. Eyes blazing with a fiery determination, the team stood proud as they marched towards the entrance. You followed along with your brother, Kenta hidden in your bag as the crows made their great return.

‘Time to show everyone that Karasuno can still fight.’


	31. Part 30

Tension filled the air as the Karasuno boys came face to face with Date Tech. In an instant their giant middle blocker was pointing at Asahi, a determined look on his face. The teens stared one another down until the captain of Date Tech finally interrupted, demanding his underclassman to lower his arm.

“Oi, Futakuchi, a little help?” He called out to his other underclassman.

Another tall male with brown hair came over, lazily placing a hand on his teammate’s large arm, hardly putting in any effort to stop him.

“Sorry, sorry. He likes to call out the ace of ever team.” The brunette nonchalantly stated.

While the stare down continued, you were just returning from a quick washroom break. When you saw what was happening, rage filled up inside of you. Storming forward with eyes blazing in fury, you gave a sharp call, catching both team’s attention.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, huh? Hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to point?” You glared at the tall middle blocker.

The Date Tech teens stood there in shock, some blushing ate the sight of you.

“I swear, if you don’t lower your hand right now, I’ll rip it off and shove it up your ass, youhear me? Save it for the court. And you!” You cried, pointing Futakuchi out. “Help your senpai instead of half-assing your attempt to calm your teammate down, you lazy little shit.”

The males stood gaping at your outburst, the tall middle blocker finally lowering his arm, only to have his captain turn him and Futakuchi away, apologizing to you and the boys profusely. As khe left he apologized again, grumbling to his underclassmen about their behavior.

“…Asahi you okay?” His teammates checked on their fragile ace.  
“That was terrifying.” He stated.  
“I can’t tell if he’s talking about the Date Tech team of about Munchkin-san.” Tsukishima commented.  
“…” Everyone fell quiet for a bit.  
“Careful Tsukishima, if she hears you she’ll kill you.” The captain warned him.

…

The boys were getting ready to head into the gym to warm up when Keishin came over, pointing you out.

“Oi Gremlin, you’re not on the bench this match. I know we got you a jacket and the officials know you’re the assistant coach, but I have a job for you.” He told you.  
“Alright? What’s up?” You asked.  
“I need you to watch our match and the Date Tech match from the stands, okay? Also, try and get as close to Aoba Johsai as possible, see what they talk about and get a head start on some strategies. If they ask why you’re here, just say you’re cheering for your school. If need be, tell them it’s Karasuno but act like it’s nonchalant. You can tell them Takeda-sensei asked you to watch their possible opponents.” He finished his explanation.  
“Fine. I’ll just figure out who these Aoba Johsai people are from their jackets I guess. But won’t they get suspicious if they find out I’m analyzing other games?” You inquired.  
“Say you were asked to take some basic notes, like who to watch out for. Anyone can do that.” Your brother suggested.

With a small huff you grabbed your bag and turned to the team. Some were distraught at the idea of you leaving them for the first match, but you promised you’d be cheering them on silently from your seat. You told them to kick some ass before heading off to find the team you were to spy on.

“…I swear if that bastard Oikawa flirts with her, I’m gonna kill him.” Kageyama growled.  
“For once, I’m agreeing with the King.” Tsukishima muttered.  
“We all are.” Everyone sighed.

…

Aimlessly walking through the halls, you tried to be as discrete as possible when looking at the names on people’s jackets. You had yet to find anyone from Aoba Johsai.

You growled in annoyance as you continued to circle the building halls. You would think that for such a well-known team they’d be easier to find, but no.

Stopping for a break, you plopped down onto a bench, letting your bag down gently so you wouldn’t hurt Kenta.

With a quick glance at the clock you saw you had about half an hour before you would need to be in the stand. You decided a small break couldn’t hurt so you grabbed some change and bought a drink from the vending machine, chugging it back before grabbing your bag again and heading off.

‘Where could this team be? Hmm… wait, why is my bag so light..? Oh shit! Kenta!’


	32. Part 31

Iwaizumi glared at his friend as they made their way back into the building. The third year had to rip his captain away from his annoying fangirls once again and he was about ready to kill the idiot. Oikawa continued to pout over the treatment he received, mainly a ball to the back of his head, when both suddenly stopped at the sound of a small whimper.

“Trashykawa are you whining again?” Iwaizumi asked annoyed.  
“That wasn’t me Iwa-chan! It came from over there…. Wahh, it’s so cute!!!” Oikawa squealed at the sight before him.

Kenta was looking around terrified, wanting to be with his owner again. Even Iwaizumi couldn’t deny that the puppy was pretty cute. Just as the setter was about to reach out for the pup, he and Iwaizumi were stopped by the sound of you calling out.

“Excuse me, that’s my dog.” You stated.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked excitedly at the sight of you.

Kenta came scurrying over to you, leaping into your arms an nuzzling you. Meanwhile Oikawa and Iwaizumi stared at you with red faces. Of course being the arrogant teen he was, the setter assumed you must be one of his fans who just happened to lose her dog. How wrong he was.

“Well my dear, I’m glad we could help. You must be here to watch me play, right?” He asked you.  
“Um no. Who are you exactly?” You blandly replied. 

At that moment you could have sworn it looked like someone had just shot the third year. Behind him, his best friend tried his best to hide his snickers, but the look you were giving his teammate was just too much. You were beyond confused and a little pissed off at how arrogant this guy was.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru! You’re just playing right? I mean I am considered one of the best you know.” He said.  
“….Obnoxious.” Was your blunt reply.

And down went Oikawa. As he fell to the ground, wilting away to nothing at your harsh treatment, you caught sight of his jacket.  
‘You’re kidding me, this idiot is from Aoba Johsai? Maybe his teammate is less of a moron.’  
Shuffling away from the puddle that was Oikawa, you made your way over to Iwaizumi, still confused.

“Sorry about that, I think I broke him.” You told the tall male before you.  
“Don’t worry, he’s an idiot and deserves it. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime by the way. You know you’re not supposed to have a dog with you right?” He asked.  
“You can both just call me (f/n), I’m used to being called by my first name. And yeah I know, but I couldn’t leave him at home alone and he just sits in my bag, watching the matches. He got out when I was getting a drink.” You explained.

The third year listened intently while rubbing Kenta’s head, trying his best to hide his blush. This was the first time a girl hadn’t swooned over Oikawa in front of him. In fact, you had completely ignored the idiot and gone straight for him, he never thought that would happen, ever.

“I see. Well, you should keep him hidden. Oi Trashykawa, we need to go, we’ve got a match to watch.” He called out to his friend, who was still on the floor.  
“Sure, sure Iwa-chan. So, will our lovely companion and her dog be joining us?” He asked you.

Oikawa put his charm on again, determined to make you like him. You grunted in disgust at his strange pose before nodding your head, being sure to keep your distance from this strange guy.  
‘Keishin so fucking owes me, this guy’s an idiot.’


	33. Part 32

Yoohoo Tobio-chaaan!” Oikawa called out to his former underclassman, waving down at him teasingly.

You peeked around from behind him, a look that screamed ‘save me’ written all over your face. Kageyama and the others glanced up, instantly shooting daggers at the Aoba Johsai setter when they saw you in distress. Finally Iwaizumi smacked his teammate, dragging him along, you trailing after them.

As you neared where you would be sitting, you caught sight of another Aoba Johsai member.  
‘His hair is like turnip…. I think Hinata mentioned a turnip-kun at some point. This must be him.’  
When you were close enough the third teen caught sight of you and couldn’t help but gawk.  
‘She’s cute!’  
Standing up, hu stuck his hand out for you to shake.

“Hi, I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou, nice to meet you.” He greeted you.  
“Nice to meet you too, I’m—” You got interrupted as you were about to introduce yourself.  
“(f-f/n)-saaaaaaaan!”  
“…”

Turning your head you was Tanaka and Nishinoya wailing as they waved at you, their eyes filled with tears.  
‘Dammit you two…’

In seconds Hinata was waving at you, howling while the others tried to calm him down. Meanwhile Kageyama, Daichi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima glared at Oikawa and his teammates.

“Do you know the Karasuno team.” Oikawa asked incredulously as he watched your friends being reprimanded by Sugawara.  
“Yeah, I go to Karasuno. Takeda-sensei asked me to just get some notes on Date Tech during their first match. I don’t know why he asked me, but oh well.” You tried to sound nonchalant.  
“So you aren’t cheering of your team?” Iwaizumi added in.  
“I am, but I’ve got a job to do. It shouldn’t take long though. It’s pretty obvious, even for me, that Date Tech is going to have strong blocks, I mean they’re giants!” You replied.  
‘I can’t believe I’m pretending to have no knowledge of volleyball…. Gramps would be ashamed.’

The three Aoba Johsai members nodded their heads once again, making room for you to sit. You made sure to get as far away from Oikawa as possible, placing yourself between Kindaichi and Iwaizumi.

“Umm, so, if you don’t mind me asking, why does the entire Karasuno team call you by your first name?” Kindaichi asked you.  
“Oh, well, I let everyone do that. I studied in (country) during middle school, so I’m used to it. When I came back earlier this year to start high school, I just let people keep calling me by my first name.” You explained.  
“Wahh, you’re so sweet (f/n)-chan, I can’t wait to hear you cheering for me.” Oikwawa exclaimed.  
“Insufferable.” You muttered.

Once again, Oikawa was down, holding his chest like he’d been stabbed by your one word answer. Kindaichi and Iwaizumi snickered some more at their captain, whilst patting your back for your response. While laughing, Kindaichi shifted his leg, kicking your bag which caused a small yelp to escape. Kenta poked his head out, whining. Cooing you scooped him up.

“I’m sorry buddy. He didn’t know you were hiding in here.” You told your little companion.  
“Oh shit, sorry about that.” Kindaichi immediately began apologizing to Kenta, scratching his head and lightly checking his side for injuries.  
“It’s okay, you didn’t know.” You reassured him.

Kenta wagged his tail at the first year, squirming to go over to him. Snickering, you let the puppy go, shuffling over some so he could sit close to Kindaichi. Of course, this meant you getting a little closer than expected to Iwaizumi, something the third year was sputtering horribly about. Turning to look at the third year in confusion, you finally realized why he was so nervous.

“I’m sorry Iwaizumi-senpai!” You apologized. 

Bowing your head, you picked Kenta up again and placed him on your lap so that he could still get the attention he wanted.

Iwaizumi continued to stare at you, cheeks blazing as he remembered how close you were.  
‘She was pressed right against me. Normally girls just go straight for Oikawa, but she completely ignores him.’  
While the ace was lost in his thoughts, you were busy working with Kindaichi to find a way to keep Kenta in your lap during the game.

“Here, let’s wrap him in my jacket and then if the barks, it’ll be a little muffled.” He suggested.

Nodding your head happily, you watched as the first year cradled Kenta in his arms, making sure the puppy was well hidden but could still see. Once he was satisfied with his work, he nodded his head, glancing over at you with a very neutral looking face. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, Kindaichi was interrupted by Oikawa poking his head between you two.

“So, if you go to Karasuno, you clearly know Tobio-chan.” He stated.  
“Hmm? Yeah, I know Kageyama. I help him and Hinata with their homework sometimes.” You told him.  
“Cute and smart! Is there anything you can’t do (f/n)-chan? You know, if we were the same age, I’d probably purposely do badly, just so I could ask you for help.” The third year chirped, winking as he did.  
‘I swear he is the most annoying person on the planet. Sure, he’s attractive but how arrogant can you get? But now that I look at him, it seems like he’s hiding something. Like he’s not all stupidity. I’m a little curious, after all Onii-san did say he was a smart player. Guess I’ll play nice for now, after all, I can’t help if he’s got a big ego from all those other idiotic girls.’ You thought before answering him.  
“Oh, thanks Oikawa-senpai.” You decided to simply thank him.  
“Wuah! You didn’t insult me! Iwa-chan, (f/n)-chan likes me.” He declared.  
“That, or she just decided to thank you for the compliment like any normal human would do, Asskawa.” Iwaizumi replied, annoyed at the advances his friend tried to make.  
“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!” Oikawa whined.

You couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your lips at their little banter. To you, they looked more like an older brother with his younger brother, who he was scolding for being a brat. The two teens looked at you confused before you whispered to Kindaichi what you were thinking. As soon as you did, he started snickering too.

“Oi, what’s so funny?” Iwaizumi asked a little frustrated.  
“N-nothing senpai!” In an instant, Kindaichi was sitting straight with a serious face again.  
“I just said you seem more like Oikawa’s older brother scolding him. It’s just kinda funny is all.” Huffing you glanced over at the third year, a small pout on you face.  
“O-oh.”

Cue more blushing from a flustered Iwaizumi. Meanwhile, Oikawa was still trying to get your attention. Placing his arm around your shoulders, the setter snickered a little at your response to his friend, casually slipping next to you and pushing Kindaichi over, an action the first year gave a small growl at.

“Relax Iwa-chan, she was just joking around.” He said as he sat down next to you.

Oikawa pulled you a little closer as he spoke, causing a light blush to cover your cheeks. Becoming flustered, you squirmed out of grasp and over to Iwaizumi. Suddenly a low growl was heard from behind Oikawa. Turning around, the setter saw Kenta snarling at him from Kindaichi’s lap.


	34. Part 33

The little canine was not happy with this male hugging you, he was worse than Kageyama! At leas that guy was courteous, he just wasn’t someone Kenta wanted to get near due to the fear of having his fur ripped off while being pet. But this guy, talk about not understanding personal boundaries! He could spell the perfume from all the other females that had been circling him earlier, what a player. Kenta did not want that sort of male getting anywhere near you. He preferred someone like Sugawara or Inuoka, or even this new Kindaichi guy.

Oikawa looked at you confused, while you tried to calm Kenta down, but the puppy was having none of it. Shrugging his shoulders, the setter decided he would just shuffle further from Kenta, but that meant being closer to you.

In an instant, the dog was lunging at the male, teeth bared. Scooping him up, you scolded your companion harshly. Ears drooped, the puppy whined, nuzzling up to you to show he was simply being protective. You continued to scold him until Kindaichi and Iwaizumi figured out what was bothering him.

“Oi Shittykawa, you probably smell like all those girls from earlier. I bet Kenta doesn’t like the idea of some walking hormone getting close to his master.” Iwaizumi said whilst smacking his friend upside the head.  
“It makes sense. I mean, the minute he sniffed you, he got upset. Dogs are very protective of their owners when they think they’re in danger. If he thought you were a threat because of how many perfumes you smelt like, he’d snap at you.” Kindaichi added.

Cue a pouting Oikawa and a cooing you. The brunette was in distraught. You were the one girl he genuinely wanted to impress today. Sure those fangirls were nice, but they were all the same. You were the first girl to ever become a challenge, you treated him differently, granted a little harsh. But he figured that was because he had been arrogant when he met you. Now, because of the fact that his fangirls swarmed him earlier, your dog hated him. Glancing up with the same pout on his face, he was shocked to you coddling Kenta.

“Awe, you’re such a sweet boy, making sure I’m okay. You were just worried hey buddy?”  
“Arf!” Kenta barked, wagging his tail.

Glancing up, you saw the distraught look on the setters face. When you saw how upset Oikawa was, you quickly placed Kenta down, shuffling over to him.

“I’m sorry Oikawa-senpai, it doesn’t mean you’re an actual threat. If it makes you feel better, he absolutely hates Kageyama for no reason. At least there’s an explanation for him snapping at you.” You tried to reason with him.

BAM! Ego back up. At the news that his underclassman, whom he despised, was being hated for no reason, Oikawa was back to his usual chipper self. Even Kindaichi was beaming at the news. The two that despised the Karasuno setter were on cloud nine when they heard that your pup agreed. Iwaizumi on the other hand just sat there confused with you, as you both watched the two puff their chests out in victor.  
“….Idiots.” Iwaizumi mumbled.  
“Iwa-chan, so mean!” Oikawa whined.

…

After spending all that time with the three Aoba Johsai boys, you managed to quickly gather your information on Date Tech. Karasuno won their first match with no problems, Hinata practically swooning at the idea of getting to play another match.

After saying your goodbyes to the three males, you scurried off to congratulate the team and get your jacket, so you could actually be of use in the match against Date Tech, by being on the bench with your brother.

…

The boys of Aoba Johsai walked onto their court, eyeing the Karasuno boys warming up for their match against Date Tech.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Kindaichi were called over to check out the crows as well. Their coach was wide eyed and in complete shock. Soon the three teens looked the same. There, practicing receives with Nishinoya and Daichi, in a jacket that read ‘assistant coach’, was you. 

Glancing over with a devilish grin, you winked at the three before strutting off with your team.

“(f-f/n)-chan is a coach!?”  
And down went Oikawa.


	35. Part 34

Aoba Johsai’s coach pulled Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and a still recovering Oikawa off to the side. The rest of the team listened in, curious to know why their coach was so surprised.

Glancing over at you, they saw you were still helping Karasuno warm up as you observed Date Tech. They couldn’t believe it, you were sending spikes and then they saw you demonstrating perfect receives to the Karasuno libero and captain.

“I saw you three sitting with her earlier! Did you know she was their assistant coach?” The coach asked the three before him.  
“No, she said she was just watching! We had no idea.” Iwaizumi stated, still flustered at the news.

The other two nodded their heads in complete shock. You had made complete fools out of them.  
The rest of the team was finally caught up to speed and now the entire group was just staring at you. Sensing eyes on you, you turned to your brother with a look that could kill.

“This is all your fault, Onii-chan. They keep staring at me!” You complained to him.  
“Whatever, it means you did your job. Also, Kenta is making his way over there.” He stated.  
“Eh!? Dammit!” You shouted as you ran after the pup.

Kindaichi was grumbling as he explained what you had said to him and the upperclassmen to his friend Kunimi, when he heard a very familiar whine. Glancing down, he saw Kenta pawing at his shoe laces, tail wagging furiously. Kunimi was beyond confused, as were the other boys of the team. Iwaizumi and Oikawa came over, trying to help the first year hide your companion. Before they could explain anything to their coaches, you were already scooping the puppy up in your arms and zipping him into your sweater.

“Honestly Kenta, you need to behave otherwise you’ll be stuck outside.” You told the little dog.  
“(f/n)-chan! You lied to us! You said you were just watching and taking notes for your sensei!” Oikawa whined accusingly.  
“Huh? Well, I was for the first match. Although I was also supposed to get some information on you guys, but you just kept talking about Hinata and Kageyama.”  
Finishing your explanation, you suddenly turned to their coaches.  
“Also, for your information, the new coach you kept grumbling about is my brother so watch it. Us Ukai’s aren’t known for being nice when pissed off or insulted.  
“Ukai!!??” They were shocked to hear that name.  
“You mean you’re related to the coach Ukai, who keeps vicious crows for pets!?” Kunimi butted in, eyes wide as he stared at you.

The rest of the team was even more shocked now. Even the coaches were flustered. To think that two Ukai’s were coaching the Karasuno team now, they were in trouble. Finally the elder coach stepped forward.

“Well I must say I’m surprised that a high school student is the assistant coach. How’d you manage that?” He asked you.  
“Well, I was the libero on the national champion team back in (country) and I’ve been playing since I was a toddler. I’m a trained strategist and I specialize in analyzing players.” You finished explaining.  
“Is that so? What do you mean by analyzing?” He asked.  
“Um well, I don’t know if I’m allowed to show. One sec, let me ask Onii-chan.”

Turning around, you waved Keishin down, making some weird gestures and whisper yelling to him. He responded with more gestures and pointing. You seemed reluctant to show your talent but the evil grin Keishin was sending towards the Aoba Johsai coaches made it clear you should make them scared. Huffing you turned back to the team, grumbling about how childish your brother was.

“Alright, it’s fine. Show me your starting line-up. Don’t worry, none of this will be news to the Karasuno team, this is more of a party trick that freaks people out.” You told them.

The seven males stood in a line, looking at one another curiously as you walked down the line. Finally, you returned to your spot in front of them and began pointing them out, each individually.

“You, wing spiker. The one next to Kindaichi is also a wing spiker. Kindaichi is a middle blocker and so is the third year next to him. Number 7 is your libero. Iwaizumi is a wing spiker and clearly your ace. Finally there’s Oikawa, your setter and I’m assuming a killer server.” You finished showing your little talent.  
“Please tell me you three told her all of this.” The coach mumbled a little.  
“Nope.” They replied.  
“Are you human?” The coach asked dumbfounded.

You glanced over at the coach like he was an idiot, not even bothering to respond to his ridiculous question.

Returning your gaze to your team, you saw the match against Date Tech was about to start. Cue your famous murderous grin etching its way onto your features.

The Aoba Johsai team nearly pissed themselves at the sadistic look you sent towards the tall opponents of Karasuno.

Turning back to them, you bowed politely to say goodbye, making sure Kenta was still inside your jacket.

“Excuse me, I have to go make sure Date Tech is crying in puddles of their own sweat and shame. Good luck with your match.” You said, waving to the three males you were now acquainted with.

Seconds later, the males were staring wide eyed at your figure as you screeched at a certain blonde middle blocker.

“Tsukishima you lazy ass, I was that shitty receive! Just because you’re warming up, doesn’t mean you can half ass it! Kageyama! Stop scaring Hinata!” You were screeching at the boys.  
“..Yup, she’s an Ukai alright. Her grandfather was just as scary when a match started. Same evil smirk too.” The Aoba Johsai coach stated.  
“Coach, you’re shaking.” Oikawa mumbled.  
“Terrifying.”


	36. Part 35

The match with Date Tech was going well, the boys were managing to keep their small lead. Your main concern was Asahi, this was the team that shattered him last year after all. You knew this match was important for the second and third years. Especially for Asahi, Sugawara and Nishinoya.

Glancing over at the grey haired male, you saw how fidgety he was standing at the side. He wanted to be out there, supporting his ace and you knew it. But you also knew he realized that Kageyama was the better choice for this match.  
Sugawara caught sight of you looking at him, calming down when he saw the soft smile and reassuring look you gave him.

As the match continued, you noticed that Asahi was keeping his ground even when his spikes got blocked.  
‘He’s grown.’ You thought, smiling at his determination.

That is until you heard a certain second year from Date Tech make a jeer about how Asahi was supposed to get dejected over being blocked.  
With the most sickeningly sweet smile you could muster, you glanced over at the Karasuno boys. The other team was confused, until they saw the fear on the faces of the other males. You gave a small signal, your thumb running across your neck, before your piercing (e/c) orbs shot daggers at the Date Tech wing spiker.

“Eh? Why is she staring at me like that?” Futakuchi mumbled “She must think I’m cute or something.”  
Aone patted the male on the shoulder, signaling to look at the other team. Shaking like leaves but still looking furious, the Karasuno team glared at the second year, well aware that if they didn’t spike a ball down next to him in the next minute they’d be dead.  
“Guess not… well shit.” Futakuchi sighed.

Cue Tanaka’s delinquent face boring holes into the souls of the Date Tech team for fear of his own life.

…

“Oi Gremlin. What do you think of their number 7?” Your brother asked you.  
“He’s a bad match up for Hinata, we should change that in the next set. He’s fast and tall, a dangerous mix for someone who relies on his speed. Kageyama knows though, we talked about the best moment to bring out their quick.” You replied.

Just as you finished your sentence, the loud and satisfying sound of the ball colliding with the floor echoed through the stadium as the iron wall stood in shock.

The entire stadium took a second to process what had just happened before they erupted into howls of excitement.

You and Keishin knew that the Date Tech team would think the quick was just a fluke, exactly as you had planned. Kageyama followed the plan, waiting for Hinata to be back in vanguard, another insane quick stealing a point. In shock, Date Tech had to call a time out, eyeing your team curiously.

“Number 10 is trouble, but so it that setter. Though, I don’t think they’re the brains behind deciding when to use that weird quick attack. Their assistant coach is eyeing us like a predator. Every move we make she breaks down, it’s a major threat. She must have predicted the best time for them to use it to throw us off.” The Date Tech coach explained.  
“Scary… pretty.” Aone grumbled.  
“Eh?! You spoke!” Their captain shouted in shock.  
“What do you expect? I mean, she did threaten to shove his arm where the sun don’t shine for pointing rudely at their ace. But I’m not disagreeing with him on the pretty comment.” Futakuchi stated, eyeing your figure as you spoke with your team.  
“That’s beside the point. Focus. Our main goal will be to stop their number 10. They strategized around that quick, so we will take it out.” Their coach finished the meeting with that.

…

Aoba Johsai listened to other teams praising Hinata, snickering over how they should be praising Kageyama. Oikawa was busy pouting, trying to hold up his pride while the rest of his team spoke of the quick attack.

“You know, it’s scary.” Kindaichi started “I feel like (f/n)-san is treating Date Tech like they’re her prey, sending the Karasuno team to circle them.”  
“I know what you mean. She isn’t fazed by their ace being blocked, in fact, she was smiling about it earlier. It’s like she wanted it to happen. Not only that, but Kageyama clearly got information from her before the match. She was probably the one who decided when to use the quick or at least gave him a hint.” Iwaizumi added.  
“She’s a strategist.” Oikawa piped up. “We already saw how she analyzes. She probably broke down the styles of each player while up in the stands with us. I’d be more concerned about what she’s talking about to their ace and libero. An ace doesn’t usually get tips from a libero on how to spike.”  
‘Just what is she…?’

The first set ended with Karasuno winning. Hinata’s role as the decoy took over and he made room for Asahi and Tanaka to take down the iron wall.

Asahi managed to get a point with his back attack, you howling in excitement as he did.

By the end, Aone had managed to start catching up to Hinata, but it wasn’t enough to win the set.


	37. Part 36

The second set began and you finally got the giant middle blocker away from Hinata.

Every time the short teen was in vanguard, you scored plenty of points doing quick attacks. When Tsukishima was there, he kept Date Tech in check.

The set was nearing its end, you needed only one more point.

Asahi spiked the ball, history repeating itself as it was blocked by the iron wall. Time seemed to slow down as you all watched the ball begin its decent next to Nishinoya. What no one expected, was that the libero would stick out his foot to keep the ball in play.  
You screeched in excitement, amazed by the teen and his perseverance.

Finally, Asahi roared for Kageyma to send him the ball. Striking it down, the ball deflected off of the blockers hands, rolling along the net. The ball slipped down the other side and you held your breath as you watched your opponents dive for it but fail.

Howl erupted into the gymnasium, Kenta freaking out because he didn’t understand as you all jumped up, nearly in tears. You immediately ran towards Asahi and Nishinoya, pulling them into a crushing embrace as you congratulated them.

“I’m so proud of you both! Noya-senpai, that last save, you’re a hero! And Asahi, you showed this entire stadium that you are the ace.” You complimented them both.  
“(f/n)-saaaaaan!” Nishinoya wailed as he pulled you in for another hug, Asahi sniffling beside him.

Most of the team came running up, crushing further into the hug as they celebrated.

The boys were then sent to line up. As they left, you caught sight of Aone shaking hands with Hinata. Noticing you looking at him, the tall middle blocker blushed, averting his eyes. You smiled sweetly at the male, letting him know that the incident from before was behind you.

…

Leaving the area, you and the boys walked by just as you heard the blood curdling scream of many girls. Looking over, you saw that Aoba Johsai had just won their match. Tension filled the air as you let it set in that you would be facing them tomorrow. You left with the team, chatting away but pulling those who played to the side to congratulate them.

“Hinata, you did amazing today. You showed them all how you are a force to be reckoned with, I’m so proud.” You told the short male.  
“Th-th-thank you!” He squeaked in reply.

Snickering, you went to Kageyama, being sure to give Kenta to someone else while you did. You congratulated the boy, pulling him in for a quick hug. This action led to him turning tsundere faster than his and Hinata’s quick as he blushed and grumbled.

Next up was Tanaka. Skipping over, you leapt at him, twirling the second year from your momentum.

“You were killer Tanaka-senpai!” You complimented him as you came to a halt.  
“Hehe of course I was, after all, we’re a dangerous team! Besides, we had you helping us get ready!” He said grinning from ear to ear.

A small squeak escaped your lips at his compliment, causing his team members to growl at him.

Leaving the wing spiker to his fate with the other, you went off to find Daichi. Complimenting him on his receives and giving him a pat on the back. This earned you a ruffling of your hair and a moment of awkward silence as you stared at one another before turning away with pink cheeks.

Finally, you went to speak with Tsukishima.

“Oh, if it isn’t our grumpy Munchkin. What can I do for you?” He asked, smirking down at you.  
“I came over to say you played great today. You kicked ass, granted I had to yell at you for it.” You started.  
“You should work on that temper of yours, people won’t want to be near you otherwise.” He sneered at you.  
“… I’ll ignore that remark, just because I’m trying to be nice.” You retorted.

Flicking the tall teen’s arm, you gave a quick goodbye to the team, telling them you would meet them back at the school. You congratulated them all once more before scurrying off.

…

Walking down the halls you caught sight of the jackets of the team you were looking for. You called out as ran towards Aoba Johsai, Kenta bolting ahead of you to leap at Kindaichi.

The first year tried his best to look serious while having your dog smother his face in kisses. Next to him, Iwaizumi instantly burst into a vibrant shade of red, remembering how you had gotten so close to him earlier and how you completely ignored Oikawa. Said setter was looking as confident as ever as he saw you coming up to them. Due to his ego being inflated form his fangirls during the match, he stepped forward assuming you were going to compliment him. He wilted away as you walked straight pas him towards Kindaichi and Iwaizumi.

“Hey! So I’m sure you heard you’ll be playing against us tomorrow.” You started.  
“Yeah. We were impressed you beat Date Tech, they’re not an easy team to beat.” Iwaizumi mumbled, hoping his face wasn’t still red.  
“Speaking of that, we were wondering why you were talking with your ace spiker during the match. It looked like you were giving him tips.” Kindaichi stated.  
“Well, I can’t tell you all my secrets, that would ruin the fun.” You replied, winking at the first year.

The entire team nearly fainted from you action. Oikawa finally recovered when he saw you winking at his teammate, an action that for some reason caused a lump in his stomach. Growling, he stepped forward, wrapping an arm around you.

“You’re right. It’s more exciting to learn little bits and pieces of you (f/n)-chan.” He sang.

A few seconds later, Kenta was flailing, trying to rip his arm off. Oikawa wrapped his arms around you, hiding behind your smaller figure. Eye twitching, you tried to pry him off of you but to no avail.  
Iwaizumi stepped forward, anger surging through him at the sight of his friend hugging you. The third year kicked his friend before pulling you away from Oikawa stand between him and Kindaichi.

“Oi Assikawa, stop smothering her, it pisses her dog off and then he tries to bite you.” Iwaizumi told his captain.  
“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!” Oikawa whined in reply.  
“Insufferable as ever I see.” You grumbled annoyed.  
“(f/n)-chan, you’re being influenced by Iwa-chan! But don’t worry!” Oikawa leapt up, leaning incredibly close to your face “I’ll make you like me in no time.”  
“…Arrogant.” You mumbled.

Oikawa started pouting again at your response, grumbling over the fact that you liked his best friend and underclassman more than him. This had never happened, who would like them more than him!? Apparently you.

Sighing, you turned to Kindaichi, carefully taking Kenta from him. Kenta whined at the separation, resulting in you teasing the piddle blocking about being a possible dog sitter. The response was him agreeing instantly, unaware that you weren’t being serious. But you weren’t going to complain, you just got a dog sitter out of it.

Giggling you nodded at him, Kenta howling in excitement. The action caused some other people to start looking around for the dog.

Panicking, Iwaizumi pulled you close to him and Oikawa, to hide the pup as some workers walked by. Your companion growled at the close proximity he had to share with the one deemed Trashykawa or Assikawa.

Meanwhile Iwaizumi and Oikawa enjoyed the moment of getting to hold you so close to them, even if they had to share you.

Once it was safe, you pulled away from the two third years, putting your puppy in your bag before saying your goodbyes.

“Well, I just wanted to wish you guys luck and congratulate you on your match. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You said while walking away.  
“Yeah, bye (f/n)-san.”

…

“So, you three seem to be awfully close with her after just one day. And you’re smiling like love sick puppies, oh my, what is this?” The Aoba Johsai coached teased the three.  
“What are you implying coach?” Iwaizumi grumbled, trying to hide his once again red face while Kindaichi started sputtering out words.  
“Yeah, I mean it’s obvious she likes me the most.” Oikawa stated.  
“Die Trashykawa!” Iwaizumi went in for the attack.  
“Ah help me! Ow, Iwa-chan that hurts!” Oikawa squealed.  
“Kindaichi, help me out here!” The ace shouted toward his underclassman.  
“I don’t think I should Iwaizumi-senpai, he’s my senpai…” Kindaichi replied.  
“So am I, and he insulted you too!” Iwiazumi tried to reason with him.  
“Iwa-chan that hurt! I can’t help it if I’m better looking- Wahh! Not the face!” Oikawa screeched.

…

“Where’s that girlish scream coming from? Meh, I’m sure it’s nothing, let’s go Kenta.” You said to your small dog.  
“Arf!” Kenta barked in reply.  
“Please not the face Iwa-chan!!!”


End file.
